Blackfur
by VannuroRB
Summary: After running away from home Yami meets the Father who gives him the power to start his life again, now all Yami needs to do is find something to share his life with. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, yeah.
1. My life

I figured that these types of guys just don't get enough fanfics (like I know about that anyway) so here's another miserable attempt and I hope you like it.

You…will like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-My life<p>

It's not easy trying to please others by changing who you are; I've known this for a long time.

My name is Yami, at the time I was nineteen, handsome, smart, rich and a bachelor. With all these qualities I possessed you'd imagine I'd have no trouble finding a wife, what a mistake that would be.

My parents, Mr. and Mrs Aten if you wanted to address them, didn't hide the fact they were urging me to marry. I had a good few years left in me, but not very long they imagined, so a wife and children was a must for them. My mother would always tell me that a true man was one who was willing to look after his family and do all that was needed to ensure their line to keep going. Father simply wished me to keep my mother silent about it all.

I had nothing against the women breed; I did find them rather beautiful and fun creatures to be around, but marrying them was rather disturbing to me. They made perfect friends, but never perfect wives, and it only made my parents push harder. They forced me to go to every dance, every house visit, and every walk through town just to make sure I had contact with every suitable maiden. It was during them that I developed a new habit; undressing the men.

At first it was unconscious, I never really meant to do it to the other bachelors but I had to admit it was very fun. If I went to a dance, I would dance with some of the women for a while before claiming I was tired and off I went in search for the first bachelor. We would talk just like any other person would, but while we did my eyes took in every single aspect of their appearance, and I quickly developed what my tastes were.

I looked at their hair; were they soft or rough looking, black coloured or with a foreign hint of copper. I looked at their eyes; were they dark in colours that gave a certain mysterious yet alluring look to them, or bright and filled with perfect innocence. I looked at their faces; were they round, soft and young, or were they defined and showed one as a man. I looked at their chests to see how large and muscular they were and even guessing what their lower regions looked like were some of the things that I took into consideration. They never realised, and I never hurt them doing so, so I didn't see any reason to stop.

I couldn't really explain my attraction towards other men; it just seemed so right-even though I knew it wasn't-to be close in their presence. They were so strong, so noble; I could understand why women wanted to marry them. To be held in another man's arms must've been one of nature's greatest creations. I longed to be held, every night I would hold my own body to try and fill my needs in, but it never worked.

Then I was caught.

I was doing the same thing as always with a bachelor, undressing him with his eyes as he talked about his family's mansion they lived in. I had barely got to the waist before he asked if I liked what I saw, the question puzzled me and put fear into me, no one had ever realised what I was doing. I dreaded to think if he was going to tell my parents.

But instead he gave a soft chuckle and reassured me that he had been in the same position I was and told me of a way to get what I wanted. And after his explanation, I felt my life suddenly come alive.

The Gentleman's club wasn't much of a club. It was a large room above the tavern where bachelors and married men would meet up; I decided to visit it just to make sure that what the male promised was true. I didn't need any further evidence once I walked in.

It was a place of solitude and safety for men who were just like me, seeking another man's comfort. At first I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, I was just settled in looking from afar, but the others were willing to kiss and touch each other. It took me a while, but I soon started to get into the role of playing lover. Their touches, their lips, their hold it was all I could ever dream for. It truly was being in a dream, I didn't care about my parents or anything when I was with them, all I wanted was to be loved by them and to keep me close.

But then I woke up.

Looking back at it now, I should've made a lie to my parents when I would leave at nights, they must've been suspicious about where I was going. Their only son, who had no interest in the woman of his town, was suddenly disappearing into the nights and coming home later than usual. I feel stupid for not realising; I was just too cocky to think it could come to an end.

My parents followed me one night, if I had known I would go somewhere else to divert their suspicion but instead I led them straight to the Gentleman's club. It had to be that night I allowed to bachelors to squeeze me in between their bodies, letting their lips touch every part of my bare chest and their hands groping below my waist, lust was always a dirty sin to play with. I was enjoying myself until it came to an end with a loud scream. Everyone turned to the door where my mother and father had walked in, I knew it couldn't have been a pleasant sight to find your son sandwiched between two other men who were grasping every inch of my body, but I knew by their horrified looks that it was the end of that life.

My parents did all they could to try and cure me from my men desired ways, doctors, priests-I even heard them discussing exorcism at one point-came to see me and try to cure me. The pain I had to endure was immense. It wasn't any physical pain inflicted on me, but at times I wish there were just to fill the absence of wounds. I was being swallowed, consumed slowly every day, how I wished to be at the Gentleman's club again-it wouldn't have surprised me if they moved away since the intrusion. I was alone, scared but the one thing that I hated the most, I was being controlled.

It never bothered me before about my parents commands they gave me, but that was only because I had the selfish comfort of looking from afar. I was their son; did they not care about what I felt? What I wished for? What I longed for?

The slow pain soon pushed me to their limit, and I cracked into pieces.

Looking back I'm very glad I didn't do anything too irrational, there had been stories of people losing their mind and causing great misery on other people's lives-even to the extent of murder-but what I did was run away. Nothing too romantic as in the novels where they would tie bed sheets together and climb out the window, mine was much simpler. I got out of my room, walked downstairs, and walked out the door. Once I was outside and I tasted the fresh air once again, I began to run.

I ran far away from the town, into the hills and into the woods beyond. I had no idea where I was running, but as long as it was far away from where I used to live I didn't have much quarrel. My feet kept me going throughout the night and into the morning hours, by then I was barely upright and staggering through the trees. I was tired, dirty from the mud, ripped clothes from the various branches and brambles that tore into my clothes, and hungry.

I soon came to a clearing where a giant lake sat, its dark blue water was peaceful with a few birds hiding in the reeds calling to each other, but there was no sign of any humans around. It was safe, and surely far from any civilisation. Without thought I collapsed on the spot and curled up for the needed sleep.

It wasn't long until I was woken up again, rather roughly I might add. A gruff old voice was giving me questions in my sleepless state and when I looked up I saw it truly was an old man, nudging me awake with his long wooden walking stick. It seemed very odd that an old man such as himself, who lookedweak and skinny to be on his own, was living in the middle of nowhere. But as soon as he saw me awake he began to question who I was and what my intentions were at his lake.

I told him my name and I explained that I had run away and fell asleep, at the sound that I was a runaway he cheered up. His bristled mouth turned up right into a smile and apologised for his rude behaviour, offering me to follow him back to his house to have some food, and with my stomach growling painfully it wasn't an offer I was going to pass up.

His house was just like a child's tree house only it was much larger and it was more sophisticated than a child's hide out, once we had climbed up into the house he sat me down at the table and cooked me some hot steamy soup with bread to go with it. Without trying to be rude I began to settle my hungry stomach quickly, the old man only watched me and kept asking me if I enjoyed the food which I gave a pleasant nod to. He sat opposite me and continued to watch me before he asked the question I didn't want to answer, why did I run away.

To tell him why I ran away from the pain would only cause him to hate me, but he persisted and before long I ended up telling him every single detail of my life. I waited for anything he was going to say, but instead all he did was laugh and joke about how parents were always a nuisance. I was puzzled and I wasn't sure what to make of the situation, either the old man was making a fool out of me or he truly understood me.

He then offered me something I would want, said he could offer me power; something that he wouldn't give to normal people but to those who needed it, a power that would make me stronger, make me live longer, and control over my life. At that sound, I couldn't resist, and I easily accepted it. He gave me a leathery type belt to which I looked at it confused before turning to him with confusion.

I was given the power, it's an incredible power. And I'd never give it up for anything.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Ah I think there's going to be a lot of sympathy for this story…maybe.

But hmm…Yami's got da power. I wonder what it is…

Review if you like!


	2. The woodland visitors

I wonder where Yami is now…hmm…

Hmmm!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-The woodland visitors<p>

The owl was hooting breaking the silence of the night sky, sat on a branch of a tree I approached closer to, its head turned in my direction and its eyes widened in shock before taking flight away from me. I gave a small grunt at it, birds had never been safe around my presence in the woods, and I carried on making my night patrol through my territory.

Father-the old man in the previous chapter I mention-had given me what he called was a wolf belt. Every culture has a different version of werewolves; people bitten and turning on every full moon, people living in the wild and adapting the habits of wildlife, everyone has had their share of opinions of werewolves. I guess this was mine.

Father gave me a leathery belt, and when I put it on it would change me into a black wolf. It was slightly strange, being a wolf I wouldn't feel much different; apart from the claws, snout, large fur, and somewhat bigger muscles I still felt like a human. It took me a while to get used to being a wolf and the extent of my powers, I was far stronger, faster and soon I learnt how to use my wolf instincts to get me around. I almost felt like a wolf when I changed.

The best part about being a wolf was that you couldn't age, I was nineteen when I was given the power, now I was twenty-two-please don't try and do the maths for that, even I'm not sure how that works-but it comes with a bad price. Father explained that too much use of the belt and the wolf powers and you soon become only wolf, Father calls them rogues who wanted to never die and have all of the power. We were warned to kill them on sight; they were dangerous and have been known to attack innocent humans.

That's what I was doing that night, patrolling my patch in the woods before I retired for the night. Rogues appeared more frequently at night and drunken humans too, both were quite dangerous in this part of the woods.

I was walking through a small foliage covered path through the trees, hearing some more owls and other night creatures calling to each other, with my deep black fur I blended well within the night scenery to almost nothing so I wasn't worried about being spotted. My ears twitched to one direction and I looked around, standing up on my back legs-about the only thing that made me look somewhat human in wolf-I took a large sniff of the air before frowning.

I could smell food, or at least what I thought was food. I landed down on my front legs and began sniffing out whatever the smell was; my increased sense of smell was always handy in these times.

I walked around before spotting a small glow, at first I thought it was a fire but surely I would've smelt the smoke as well so curiously I approached to the safe distance in the bushes before crouching down and watching quietly.

There were three teenagers sitting around a small portable light, they didn't look like they drunks like normal. They had a tent pitched up behind them, and the food they were eating was not something I knew of, but then many years had changed and so I shouldn't have been surprised at the food.

One of the teens was a blonde; he seemed reminiscently like a rogue with his large blonde hair and his dirty clothes, he was smirking as he was talking to his other two companions and occasionally stuffing his face with the packets of foods they brought along-a glutton no doubt. The other tall male sat next to him was also stuffing his face with food, the brunette was joking back to the blonde and making odd noises to go with their conversation and pulled up his hood to give a dreary ghost noise-I'm rather glad Father's knowledge about the modern world taught me what "jeans" and "hoodies" were. There was another male, smaller and possibly younger than the other two who were chatting. His large childlike amethyst eyes were looking around at the dark woodlands looking quite scared, I crouched lower in case he was observant and could tell me apart from the other shadows.

'What's the matter Yug?' The blonde questioned as he leaned closer 'You ain't scared are ya?'

The small male whimpered and closed his eyes 'How can I not be when you two are talking about ghost stories!' He protested as he hugged his arms.

'Oh! Wouldn't it be cool if vampires were here?' The brunette smirked 'They'll suck our blood!'

'Or a mummy!' The blonde responded with his own smirk.

'Or an axe murderer!'

'Or a werewolf!'

My ears perked at the last suggestion as the two teens burst out laughing and made howling noises, Father said that the modern human race were oblivious to our existence, could I simply believe that they were only mucking around?

'I hate you guys' The smaller male spat and turned away from them.

'Ah come on Yugi' The brunette moved closer and patted the boy called Yugi on the back 'It's just a little fun. None of those things exist you know that'.

'I don't think so' Yugi argued as he looked back at him 'I always think that myths have to have started somewhere'.

'Well probably not in Japan' The blonde then stretched his arms before yawning loudly 'Man I'm exhausted! How about we call it a night guys?'

'Yeah, wouldn't want Yugi to wet his pants'.

Yugi sighed and stood up before crawling into the tent, the two males grabbed a handful of food and jammed it into their mouths before following his lead and crawling into the tent, the teens stayed awake for a little while debating what they were going to do for "class" tomorrow before the lights went out and their tent was submitted into the darkness. I waited a few moments to know that they were asleep before moving closer to their campsite.

For such glutton teenagers they certainly didn't care much for their food, they left it open and available for the world to take, but luckily for them it was only me. I let my snout go first into one of the bags, trying to find a smell but only picking up some loose flour like substance. I quickly pulled away and shook my head and rubbed my nose before going back in, I managed to grab one of the treats and let my jaws eat it. It was like eating goo except this had a slight taste so it wasn't bad-or dangerous-but the chewy stretch substance between my teeth. As I tried to munch on the sweet in my mouth I moved closer to the portable light, it was turned off when the teens retired to bed but still a little warm. It had a silver disk above the light where the handle was attached to; the glass surrounded the bulb underneath it like a gentle man wearing a flat hat. The base was blue and bulky with a switch for the light. I picked it up in my hands lightly to observe it before setting it back down and turning to the tent, faint snores wafted from the tent.

I moved closer and poked my head through the fabric of tent; the three teens were huddled up asleep in separate sleeping bags-though the blonde was sprayed out with his arms laid in awkward positions. At one side of the tent were rucksacks that seemed to belong to the teens, though its contents weren't visible, I moved a little closer and noticed the clothes they were wearing before was laid in one corner used.

I heard a small groan and turned my head to the small boy who shifted a little before curling up and sleeping more, I moved closer to his direction and looked over his hair. It was large and spiky, with colours of yellow bangs and red tips, but mainly black. I couldn't help but think it was like my hair, was my style suddenly becoming popular?

I let my clawed hand reach out and touch his hair; it was soft which I didn't expect, I thought it was going to be that slimy gel thing people put on their hair to make it go in one direction, this was natural hair.

The teen sighed and rolled over before I had chance to pull my hand away his eyes fluttered over and he looked towards me, despite my black fur shrouding me my blood crimson eyes were easily seen-and so was my clawed hand retracting for a matter of fact-and fear spread through his tiny body. The teen screamed as I backed out of the tent before being seen by the other two. I gave a howl of pain as I looked down at my now bleeding hand, it seemed I had knocked over the light with my back foot and had accidentally stepped on the disk above it cutting my hand.

Despite the burning pain I didn't want to be caught by the teens as I heard them move, I jumped off into the bushes and began to limp away. I wasn't sure what the teens were capable of, but I didn't want to find out. I continued to run until I came to a tree, it was easy for me to grab onto the trunk of it and climb up to the branches before sitting myself behind the leaves and branches listening carefully.

I looked down at my hand watching the blood trickle down the side, it looked too deep to let it heal on its own, Father would need to get his bandages out again. I looked up when I heard voices and then a faint light was moving across the trees, I pushed myself up against the trunk of the tree and looked through the leaves to see the group of teens walking past, torches in their hands as they flashed it around.

'You sure you saw a wolf?' The blonde queried before shining his torch in my direction, luckily he didn't see me and carried on.

'I swear it was Joey!' Yugi exclaimed grabbing onto the two males backs 'It was reaching to me! Like it was going to eat me!'

'You sure you weren't dreaming?' The brunette questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

'I wasn't Tristan! It was there! In our tent!'

'Maybe it's an escaped wolf' Joey mused quietly before stopping and looking around some more 'Well I can't see it now. Probably gone far away now, let's just head back'.

'Yeah. Let's get more sleep' Tristan turned as well with Joey before walking back 'If it comes back I'm sure Yugi's scream will chase it off again'.

'That's not funny!' Yugi growled before following them again.

I watched them walk away and the lights dim before it went completely dark and quiet, when I was sure I was alone I finally gave a whimper and held my hand. The burning splitting pain was growing stronger and I needed to get to Father, I didn't dare unlock my belt so I became human again, one thing you had to learn; if you were injured as a wolf never go back to being human until you are patched up. Wolf wounds were ten times worse than humans, though mine was only on my hand I didn't want to find out how bad it was in human terms.

I quickly-and painfully-crawled down from the tree before limping away. It was far too late to disturb Father this late of night, and if there were any rogues finding me wouldn't be a problem to them. I quickly limped through the woods before coming to the ridge with the small cave in it-my home. It wasn't very glamorous as rocks could be, but it was dry and out of anyone's sight.

I walked deeper inside the black cave before curling up against the wall with a small huff, looking down at my hand I gave it a lick to try and clean it but gave a disgusting snarl-blood tastes like blood for everyone-before I rested my head and closed my eyes. Another sleeping night as a wolf for me.

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Aha! A werewolf story…it's been a while since I've written one of these.

Then again it's probably thanks to my vampire obsession.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Refusal

Now how am I going to sort this mess out?

Yami with a cut hand and still no sign of yaoi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Refusal<p>

The morning woke me with the usual choir of bird songs, one bad thing about being a werewolf was that you could easily be woken, I guessed it was an instinct habit in case someone tried to sneak up on you while you were asleep but the amount of sleepless nights I got made me appreciate my human body a lot.

My heavy eyelids fluttered open and I glanced at the light floating into the cave opening, I blinked my red eyes a few times before letting out a loud yawn and shaking my fur lightly. I gave a grunt as I stood up; I looked down at the red patch of the rocks that surrounded my hand, and when I lifted it up the dirt of ground was smeared in my dried blood, I had to see Father soon to get it fixed.

I limped out to the entrance as I tried to keep my wound more clean as I could while I travelled to Father's cabin. I winced lightly at bright light hitting my morning face; it was beautiful but deadly on my morning state. I shook my fur again before looking around and was about to climb down, but I stopped and sniffed the air slightly before backing, only another person could be so distinctive on the wind. I wasn't sure if they were normal or a werewolf brother, either way I didn't want to take my chances and let them know I was injured unless they were a friend.

I peeked my head out when I heard mumbling, looking over the edge of the jut I stood on I saw the small teen walking through the woods. His large amethyst eyes once again scanned the area and on occasions I thought he spotted me but he didn't seem to scare over the sight of my large black body, he held a small silver camera in his shaky hands held up ready for use-it looked like the poor child had been dared or wanted to get proof of his accusations I existed.

I quietly backed into my cave as I heard the teen question to himself, I couldn't leave without being seen-and god knows what he would do in his state of fear-but if I surely stayed within the cave he would get curious and find me anyway.

I dreaded doing it, but it was better than being seen in my wolf form. I reached down and unbuckled the belt before throwing it aside, my muscular furred arms changed back to the slender pale skin I used to know, my somewhat dirty and worn out clothes covered my body and I shrank to my normal height fifteen feet shorter. Once I regained my normal form I cried out as I felt my hand tear some more to fit the proper wound and more blood seeped out of my wound and stained my new skin.

'Shit! Shit!' I cursed at the pain before bringing my hand to my chest and biting my lip to silence me, I didn't want to find out how painful it was to even twitch one of my fingers by accident, the wound must've cut deeper into my skin.

'I-Is someone there?' A small innocent voice echoed through the cave.

I turned to see the teen standing at the mouth of the cave peering through, it didn't take him long to spot me huddled in the darkness but before he could ask me questions I walked over to him and tried pushing him away with my good hand.

'You have to leave immediately!' I shouted at him trying to sound intimidating.

He stared up at me before his eyes widened at the sight of my chest 'Oh my-! You're bleeding!'

I looked down at my shirt to realise my white shirt was soaking most of the blood running out of my hand, I turned away and continued to look demeaning at him 'Listen to me!' I snapped making his eyes fix back to mine 'Just leave and forget you saw me!'

'B-But I…' He bit his lip and his eyes flittered between my face and my chest 'I-I'll get something to help!' He proclaimed before turning and running off.

'What? No!' I shouted after him but he was already running back through the woods, I gave a heavy sigh and turned back to the cave 'Stupid kid' I grumbled as I returned to my belt discarded on the floor.

As long as the teen was gone I could get out and with my belt the pain wouldn't be so bad, I attempted to wrap it around my waist but without my other hand in good use it proved somewhat difficult for just one hand to do the belt up. I growled and cursed more at it as I was determined to wrap it around my waist and run off before he came back, god knows who he was going to bring with him for my help.

'Sir?' I tensed up and threw my belt off before seeing the small male walk closer, in his hand was a bundle of bandages 'I-I know it's not much bu-but it's better than nothing!'

'I thought I told you to leave me alone!' I snapped at him making him cringe.

'I-I'm sorry! I-I just…you were hurt I had to do something to help!'

He then reached out for my hand to hold it upwards so the blood could dribble over the side of my skin 'Jeez! Watch it!' I hissed when I felt a spark of pain run from my hand.

'I-I'm sorry sir' He squeaked but began wrapping it up.

I sat in silence as I watched him gently cover my wound with the white fabric, he bit his lip on occasions as he had to make sure it was tight and didn't want to hurt me no doubt, we were in silence for a while before I sighed.

'Don't call me sir' I mumbled causing his bright eyes to look up at me 'I hate being called sir'.

'O-Oh…well umm…'

'Yami will do fine'.

'Yami…' He whispered before smiling sweetly at me 'I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou'.

'Okay' I watched Yugi finish the bandage off with a small bow at the top, I looked at my white hand before holding it close to my chest again 'Yeah thanks, you should get goi-'

'What are you doing out here Yami?' Yugi interrupted as he stood up 'Are…you camping too?'

I rolled my eyes as I managed to push myself up with one arm 'No. I mean yes…it's…complicated. Just lea-'

'A-Are you after a wolf by any chance?' He asked with his eyes widened 'L-Like an animal control officer o-or something?'

I stared at him before glancing off 'Yeah…I'm looking for the wolf. Now listen to me Yugi' I patted one of his shoulders before turning him around 'This wolf is dangerous; it's bloodthirsty, vicious and…' I looked down to see his camera hanging on his wrist, it seemed he had tied the small string around his wrist so not to lose it 'And it hates cameras with a vengeance'.

'E-Eh?' Yugi looked down at his camera before looking up at Yami 'But it hasn't got a flash…'

'Well…it hates the noise of the camera. So you should just head back to wherever you came from and let me handle it'.

'O-On your own?'

'I'll be fine I have friends somewhere' I gave him a small push before turning off to jump off of the jut and wave at him 'Thanks again Yugi'.

'A-Anytime' He called back to me as I started to run off.

I looked back over my shoulder a couple of times to make sure Yugi wasn't following me before I stopped and caught some of my breath back, I ran my good hand through my hair and looked down at my bandaged hand. For someone who was small he was handy and knew what he was doing.

'This will do for now…' I mused before taking off again into the woods.

It wasn't that far to Father's house if I was in wolf form, but on foot it took near enough half an hour or less. I gave a small pant as I came to the lake and I could see Father's house on the other side, I quickly checked on my hand against my chest before trudging to the other side, he may not have been the best doctor but he was the only person who could patch me up.

I got to the ladder and looked down at it, I bit my lip and attempted to grasp at the ladder but I let out a yelp when they made contact, there was no way I could use my hands. My arms however were in perfect condition.

It was an awkward climb as I linked one arm on the step above me and pulled my body up, more curses left my mouth as I pulled my body up on the wooden platform with a heavy sigh.

'He needs a new house' I mumbled as I stood up 'Father? Father you in?'

It took a few moments but the door opened and Father walked out to see me, he hardly had changed in the years passed, he still had the same white bristled chin and dishevelled white hair growing in every direction. Though he seemed to fancy the clothes from a few years back, suspenders became part of his fashion and he often played with them-probably the only reason he did wear them.

'Yami?' He shuffled closer and looked down at my hand 'Oh boy, what have you done now?'

'I just cut my hand' I defended and hid my hand behind my back 'Nothing big'.

'If it was as simple as nothing big you wouldn't have bandaged it would you?' He grabbed the nearest of my shirt and forcefully pulled me inside 'Come on, I'll fix you up'.

He let go of me as soon as I was inside safely and he muttered to himself as he pulled a large bucket out and started to fill it with water; his home had changed somewhat over the years as well, he had collected more mementos and had decorated more of his home with the odd curtains and cloths he had found as well, it had become much more brighter and friendlier looking, despite the disturbing patterns he used it had a nice homey feel to it.

'Alright get over here' He ordered as he poured some sort of powder into the bucket 'Take your shirt off, this will clean it'.

I managed to push the buttons out with my fingers and shrug it off my shoulders, seeing it hanging limply in my hand I realised how dirty and old they looked, but it wasn't like I had much of a care for fashion anyway.

Father took my shirt and gently sunk it into the water; it floated a little before settling at the bottom. Father then stood up and pushed me to sit down at the table, I didn't dare argue against the old man as he unravelled my bandages around my hand, he gave a small hum and tilted his head at my skin.

'Who did this for you?' He questioned with a small smile playing on his lips 'A friend?'

'No' I rolled my eyes at the hint he gave in his last statement 'There was this boy-'

'Oh you cradle snatcher' He chuckled to himself.

'Not like that! He just...found me and helped me is all. I sent him on his way though and he didn't know who I was'.

'That's fine Yami' He pulled away the last of the bandages before turning in his seat and picking a few items up before facing back to me, one of them was a needle which I cringed at 'You know it must be done Yami, this wound is very deep'.

'I know' I gritted my teeth in preparation and glanced away before Father started to stitch my hand together. Trust me when I tell you you are very lucky to have anaesthetics.

I kept my mouth firmly shut and gripped my trousers tightly within my fist, to try and keep the pain away from my thoughts was very hard but I was determined to do so, Father kept up with his casual pace and occasionally looked up at my strained face.

'Does it hurt that much?' Father queried.

'Just a little' I strained through my clenched teeth.

'Don't worry Yami, if she wanted to hurt you that badly she would've done something worse by now' He chirped happily and went back to stitching.

I rolled my eyes and looked off distantly, Father was known for saying some very odd things at times. It was only for a few minutes before Father stopped and started to bandage my hand tightly again.

'There you go my boy' He tied it up before standing up and rummaging through the shelves that littered one corner of his house 'Now, you'll have to have it in a sling for a while and you have to stay with me while you heal up'.

A groan emitted from my throat as I rested my head on the table 'How long is a while?' I questioned.

'Oh a good few weeks…' He then shrugged as he unwind some more fabric 'Maybe even a month if it's bad'.

'A month! I can't!' I protested as he held my arm against my chest and started to wrap it up in a sling 'What about my part of the woods? Rogues will surely take it! I can't leave it!'

'Yami' He put his hands on his hips and gave me his usual wrinkly scowl of scolding 'It's either your pain and downfall or staying here. Now which is it going to be?'

I gave him a glare back before turning away to show I was unhappy about the situation, I dreaded to think who could wander through my patch of the woods, rogues would've been the worst scenario. They would claim it as their own and all flock to it, they would outmatch the other wolves here by strength and number and who knows what would happen if humans ventured into it.

'Yami! Yami!' I sat up as I heard my name being called by a familiar small voice; we both turned to the door to see Yugi climbing up the ladder with my belt clasped tightly in his hand.

'Shit!' I swore again and got up to meet Yugi when he stood up 'What are you doing here?' I questioned as I swiped the belt out of his hand 'I told you to go back to wherever you came from!'

He cringed from my scolding and his hands fiddled with the bottom of his shirt out of nerves 'S-Sorry…I-I just…saw this there and…a-and I thought you left it…so I returned it…'

'Yeah thanks' I mumbled as I swung my belt to hang on my shoulder 'Now go back it's not safe'.

Yugi stared up at me for a few silent moments before his eyes travelled slowly behind me to meet Fathers; he gave a cheerful smile and waved at Yugi as if nothing was wrong.

'Hello there, would you like some soup?' He offered.

'Father!'

'O-Oh…umm…y-yes please…' Yugi sidled past him as Father beckoned us into his house.

Yugi and I were sat down at the table again as Father hurried around the kitchen to get some bowls and spoons before serving us some steamy hot soup, the cream colour as well as the odd vegetables in the soup it was another one of his concoctions; though it did smell good.

'Itadakimasu' Yugi scooped some of the soup in his spoon and he ate it before smiling at Father 'It's delicious!'

'Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Some people say I go a little crazy with my cooking powers' He gave a small sly glance towards me so I returned it with my own glare and continued to eat the soup given to me.

Yugi continued to sip it up though not much of conversation passed between us as we ate; I occasionally looked up between Yugi and Father as they ate while Yugi's eyes kept flittering to me and the soup.

'Your…belt is really interesting' Yugi commented breaking our silence 'Really…unusual…'

'I like it' I replied and shovelled in some more soup.

'By the way Yami' I looked up at Father as he lightly brushed his beard free of soup 'If you're really that worried about _that_ you can always ask Marik and Bakura to look over it'.

'Over my dead body' I growled and stirred my soup lightly in the bowl.

'I thought they were your friends'.

'They are but I wouldn't trust them looking after anything of mine. They're on a very thin line of being rogues and just normal wolves, so if you think I'm going-'

'Wolves?' Yugi repeated confused.

Silence passed through them and I bit my lip tightly, how stupid I felt at letting it slip out of my lips.

'Oh dear…' Father only said as Yugi looked frantically between us.

'I-I don't understand…' Yugi was starting to panic and I could see it in his eyes, just like the previous night and I didn't want a repeat.

I quickly wrapped my good arm around Yugi and hinged my hand over his mouth, Yugi muffled something under my skin and attempted to pull my hand away but his skinny arms were no match for my strength and he only ended up wriggling under my grip.

'Sorry Father' I apologised and looked down at the struggling teen.

'Yami you're so dramatic' Father joked lightly and waved a hand at me 'Let the boy go'.

'But-'

'I know what I'm doing Yami, don't fret about it'.

Yami stared deep at him seeing his happy cheerful self so hesitantly I let Yugi go, the teen coughed slightly once he was free and I moved away from them, yet still standing guard in case there was a moment of panic and something went wrong.

'W-What did I do?' Yugi queried 'I-Is there something about wolves?'

'Yugi' He faced back to Father who rested his head on his hands lightly 'How would you like a power?'

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'A power?' He repeated. The scene seemed reminiscent of my own first encounter with Father; I didn't interrupt or say anything and stood with a solemn face.

'Yes. A power that makes you stronger, faster, and can keep you alive longer' He gave a small grin 'Now doesn't that sound good?'

'Uhh…yes. This power…does it turn me into a wolf like Yami's belt does?' Yugi questioned shyly glancing towards me before facing back.

Father didn't answer and only uttered 'Would you like it or not?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'It sounds nice but…I bet the catch is I can't see any of my friends or family again…so no thank you'.

'Fine, we'll break his neck then' I said making Yugi squeak and jump out of his seat.

'Eek! No please!' He pleaded pathetically.

'Yami' Father warned and wagged his finger 'Keep your murderous tendencies at bay. Just because this is my first refusal in a very long time does not mean we have to kill him. Yugi' He faced the teen again 'If you don't accept that, then you must promise not to speak about us to anyone. If you do, we will have no option but to kill you'.

Yugi sunk a little and nodded 'It…feels like a dream…I'm expecting to wake up any minute now'.

'Perhaps it is all one big dream' Father agreed before standing up 'Now I'm sure there must be someone wondering where you are'.

'Oh my god!' Yugi stood up and hurried to the door 'Joey and Tristan must be getting concerned! U-Umm…thank you for the soup! I promise I won't tell anyone!' He then started to climb down the ladder 'T-Thank you again!'

'Anytime Yugi' Father gave a sigh 'He looks like such a nice boy…I'm rather glad he didn't accept'.

I turned to him with a small frown 'Why?'

'He was too cute to be turned into such a brute like you!' He gave a chuckle and stroked over his chin.

I rolled my eyes lightly before stroking over my arm in the sling 'Are we…a little obvious on how we change to wolf? He guessed it right on the mark'.

'Maybe…maybe he's psychic'.

'Tch. I doubt that very much Father. They don't exist'.

'They say that about werewolves, but look where we are now' He remarked before turning back to his home 'Right, I'll set up a bed and you can settle yourself; bed rest for you mister'.

I groaned at the thought but followed him inside 'Yes Father' I droned.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Yugi has been permitted into the wolf group.

I'm sure he's not going to tell anyone I'm certainly sure.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Something born

Yugi surely wouldn't be naïve enough to come back right?

Oh wait…he is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Something born<p>

I laid in my makeshift bed for that morning peaceful and feeling the warm morning light touch my skin, I had stayed with the Father for a few weeks for the recovery of my hand, I couldn't wait to get my arm free out from the sling the numbness I got from not using it. Regardless I wasn't allowed to do anything without the consent of Father.

Then was a loud crash which woke me from my slumber and I shot up, Father stood by my side with two pot lids in his hands 'Wakey wakey Yami' He ruffled my hair lightly before turning to a large pot that was boiling gently 'Breakfast is ready'.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair before pushing myself up and seating myself at the table, Father quickly served up the soup and placed it in front of me before sitting opposite me.

'Itadakimasu' I began to slurp up the soup with a sigh 'I'm beginning to get bored of soup…'

'Well what would you like instead?' Father questioned as he sipped up his soup.

'Something other than soup' I retorted but continued eating, I looked down at my bandaged hand before turning to Father 'Father…my hand must be healed now. Can't I…?'

'A few more days Yami' He said sternly and wagged his spoon at me 'I'm sure you can survive for a few more days'.

I gave a heavy sigh and carried on sipping up the soup before it was all gone; Father took the bowls and cleaned them up as I uncomfortably got changed again for another day, another long and torturous day. I walked over to the window and looked out at the woods; I looked around at the empty and still scenery with a sigh before turning to Father who was drying his hands.

'Can't I at least check up on my spot?' I whined and tapped my fingers against the rim of the window.

'No. No. And no to anything else that makes you strain yourself' Father gave me a smile before turning away.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window to watch the world move slowly by, I then looked closer seeing a small boy looking up to Father's house and moving closer; Yugi. I quickly opened the door and looked down at him as he held something in his hand, contemplating about something as he looked to the ladder and the silver item in his hands.

'Yami where are you going?' Father walked up to my side and also spotted Yugi, he quickly smiled 'Hello Yugi!'

Yugi looked up and smiled back 'Hey!' He quickly glanced at his object before holding it up 'Can either of you catch?'

'We can try' Father chuckled and rolled up his sleeves.

Yugi bit his lip before throwing it up to us, it barely reached the floor but I managed to catch it and hold it steady in my hands, a soft warm heat was pouring out of it and touched my skin as I observed the container while Yugi climbed up.

'What is this?' I mused and shook it lightly hearing small splashes and hits against the sides.

'It's stew' Yugi answered with a small smile walking closer to us 'I-I made it…for you…'

'Oh thank you Yugi' Father took it out of my hands and unscrewed the lid before sniffing it, a small hum left his throat 'Smells good, I'm going to try it. Come in Yugi, come in'.

Father hurried back all the while taking in the delightful smell, Yugi glanced up at me to which I returned with my own stare, he cringed slightly and sidled past me before entering the home. I followed after them and shut the door behind me, Yugi was sitting opposite Father as he poured the stew into a bowl and before to scoop it up and eat it.

'Mmm! Delicious!' Father hummed and continued to sip up the stew 'Thank you very much Yugi'.

Yugi gave a smile 'I just…thought you might like it'.

I only watched them sit with each other before looking down at the murky stew that Father ate happily, silence went over us before Father held out his spoon to me with a small gathering of stew steaming away.

'Want to try some Yami?' Father queried and moved it around lightly so none spilt.

I looked at the offering before taking the spoon and sipping the stew into my mouth, I was tempted to hum in delight as I felt it hit my taste buds and go down my throat, Father was right the stew was delicious and it left me craving for more. I quickly cleared my throat and passed the spoon back to Father, turning my head in the other direction.

'S'alright' I mumbled back.

'Don't be so touchy. It's marvellous!' Father continued to eat more with his small humming in between sips.

'I can make you some more' Yugi suggested happily before looking up at me 'Even for you Yami…i-if you want to…'

'Uhh…thanks' I replied and shrugged my shoulders but now the impatience of having good food was on my mind.

Yugi only smiled back at me then turned to my sitting in a sling 'H-How's your hand?'

'Oh…numb'.

'Eh? Y-You should go to a hospital if it's bad'.

'I think Yami means it's numb from not moving' Father reassured in between his slurps 'He's perfectly fine Yugi, just a tad bored'.

'Oh…I live in a game shop' Yugi explained with another smile 'I-I can bring you something to keep you occupied…we have board games…card games…video games—oh those wouldn't be useful here'.

'I don't like games' I interrupted making Yugi lose his smile.

'O-Oh…okay…'

'Yami stop being so harsh' I scowled as Father hit me with the spoon before returning to finishing the last drops of his stew 'Yugi's being kind and generous, and here you are brushing him off as if he was a speck of dust' I simply rolled my eyes again and shuffled over to sit against the windowsill watching the two carefully 'I apologise for Yami's rude behaviour'.

'I-It's fine…' Yugi pulled a quick small smile before it disappeared once again 'H-He doesn't have to like me…'

The two talked a little more between themselves, occasionally Father tried to bring me into the conversation but I simply looked away and left them to continue talking. I couldn't bring myself to trust the human, small and cute he may have been but I knew what the modern world was like, the chance of money anyone would go for it and stumbling across werewolves was more than enough to live in comfort for the rest of his life. I couldn't fathom how Father could trust him so simply, he may have made good stew but that didn't prove his trust.

'Ah, I should get going' Yugi stood up from the chair and picked up his silver flask before bowing to Father 'I'm glad you enjoyed the stew, I'll bring some more for you next time'.

'Oh thank you, thank you' Father grinned 'I envy the woman who will marry you'.

Yugi blushed lightly and gave a small giggle before glancing over to my direction, I kept the same intense frown on my face and he had got the hint that I was watching him always; he shuffled over to me and gave a small bow.

'I-I'll give you some stew as well…' He whispered to my feet.

I sighed and turned away from him 'Yeah sure whatever'.

Yugi stood up at full height and looked like he was about to say something but quickly bit his lip to stop himself from speaking, he then turned to the door and said his goodbyes to Father before climbing down the ladder and walking away, once he was out of listening distance I stood by Father's side and watched him disappear into the woods.

Then Father slapped my arm 'Ow!' I turned to him and scowled 'What was that for?'

'For being so disrespectful' He scolded and wagged a threatening finger at me 'I know you aren't feeling too bright Yami, but don't you dare take it out on Yugi. He's a sweet kind boy, and you're being far too cold towards him'.

'Yeah well I don't trust him' I grumbled and tried to rub the now glowing red spot on my arm 'I don't believe he'll be okay with keeping a secret as big as this, and did you see the way he was looking at me? It was like he was trying to get into my soul…I don't trust him'.

'Oh' Father then gave a soft laugh and patted me on the back 'Oh Yami…sometimes I forget how isolated you've been from everyone else'.

'Huh? What do you mean Father?'

'He admires you my boy'.

I turned to face him with a solemn face at his words 'He…what?'

'Admires you' Father repeated elbowing me gently in the side 'You know, look up to the older man, a hero of sorts'.

'No. I mean, what could he admire about me?'

'You're a man who can change into a wolf!' Father chortled and shook his head 'What isn't there about you he couldn't admire about?'

I chewed on my lip lightly before turning around and shaking my head 'No. There can't be any reason he'd admire me, that's just…'

Father raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest 'Stupid, perhaps?' He suggested 'I'll have you know I may be old but I know a great deal more than you do, trust me when he comes back and when your hand is healed take him out just the two of you, I bet he'll ask you all the questions and such'.

'Like I want to be alone with him' I gave a heavy sigh and sunk my body into the nearest chair and ran my hand through my hair 'I wouldn't have a reason to be alone with him anyway'.

'Oh, but I think you do' I raised my brow as Father put his hands on my shoulders, a smirk going across his lips 'He's pretty cute don't you agree?'

I gave a small hum and shrugged my shoulders 'I guess so…if you like guys that resemble kids'.

'And he's quite kind right?'

'He gave you stew…that doesn't really say a virtue to me'.

'And he's a good cook'.

'What are you saying Father?'

'Well' Father leaned a little closer 'Weren't you saying some months back you'd like to find that perfect partner? I'm sure Yugi is single…why don't you try to…?'

'That was months back!' I defended turning around to face his smug look 'I've changed my mind now! And besides even if I did want to have someone I wouldn't pick a normal like him!'

'But if he was a wolf you would?' Father tutted and wagged another finger 'You're being prejudice again Yami'.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to rest my arm on the table and put my head in my hand 'Even as a wolf. I would never date him'.

'Ah, never say never Yami'.

'Fine maybe if I had no brain but that's as far as I'm going'.

'Oh Yami' Father chuckled and ruffled my hair playfully 'I know more than you do'.

I gave a small growl and he left me alone to sort my hair out again, at that time the thought of being with anyone was ridiculous so what made Yugi any different? Even if I wanted to be with him what would Yugi find attractive in me? I was a man that turned into a wolf and had lived in the woods for years; a lot of my qualities from my bachelor days were lost, so why would anyone want me.

But don't worry, those thought patterns used to last for a month at least; this one ends rather quickly than normal.

*********************************End of chapter 4****************************

Ah fourth walls…

So Yami claims he can never love Yugi? Can I prove him wrong?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. The wolf and the boy

It's open…

In it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-The wolf and the boy<p>

Over the next few days Yugi visited me and Father at least once a day, bringing with him more stew and other such foods for us to eat, and though I didn't want to think it they were delicious each time. I sat in the chair as Father untied the sling from my neck and unwrapped my bandaged hand, I could barely feel my arm from its numb pulse and I attempted to wriggle my stiff fingers to get some feeling back.

'And there we go' Father pulled back the last of my bandages and checked my wound quickly before nodding 'Looks good, I say you're free to go. Bet you're glad about that aren't you?'

I only gave him a small glance as an answer and held my arm as I began to flex my arm with my other hand, I bit my lip at how tough my muscles felt and how painful it was to try and move them around again. Father walked over to the window while I massaged my arm back to life, a smile went on his lips as he opened the door as well.

'Why hello Yugi!' He called out and helped Yugi up; I gave an inward groan as I continued to work on my arm. Yugi walked in with two silver flasks, gave me his usual smile of greeting before passing Father one of the containers 'Oh? What is it today?'

'Chilli' Yugi answered cheerfully 'I had it last night and I made a little too much…I've heated it up and it should still be warm'.

'Oh I'd better eat it up quickly' Father then scurried around the kitchen to find a clean bowl and spoon to use.

Yugi shuffled closer to me and held out the other container 'H-Here's yours Yami…'

I eyed the offering before taking it out of his hands and warming my stiff arm up, the soft glow poured over my skin as I moved it up and down 'What is it?'

'Chilli…yo-you both have it…don't you like it?'

'I don't know what it is' I answered honestly as I held it in my scarred hand.

'You…don't know what chilli is?' Yugi questioned slowly as if it were something unbelievable.

'You must forgive Yami' Father stood up as he brought the bowls and spoons to the table and evened them out between us 'Yami isn't…hmm…world aware as you and I'.

'Oh…r-right' Yugi then went to fiddling his fingers 'I-It's a rice dish…with meat and beans in it…its slightly spicy but nothing too hot…I-I hope…'

'Hmm…' I turned to pour my food out into the bowl, white rice poked out of the meaty ocean along with the large beans; I tilted my head at it before picking up the spoon and eating with Father 'Itadakimasu'.

We both ate together but only Father gave the long satisfying hum I wanted to give out, he scooped up some more and ate it before turning to Yugi who had quietly sat next to me at the table 'Oh Yugi! I'm so envious of you! I want your cooking talent as my own!'

Yugi giggled quietly 'I'm sure you're just as good as a cook as me' He reassured.

'You aren't the one who had soup for weeks' I mumbled making Father frown and point his chilli covered spoon at me.

'Just be grateful you got food' Father lectured me with his stern voice 'I didn't have to do all the great and wonderful things I've done for you'.

'Yes Father…' I took another spoonful of food and ate it, feeling the mild taste of the spices touch my mouth.

'How do you like it Yami?' Yugi asked shyly.

I glanced to him before shrugging my shoulders and returning to my food 'It's alright I guess…'

Yugi smiled cheerfully as he watched me eat 'I'm glad you do'.

I continued eating barely listening to Yugi's and Father's conversations by glancing up at them now and then, before I knew it the bowl was empty with the stains of the foods that once laid in it, Father took the bowls and put them to the side while I flexed my arm again feeling the muscles back in it once again.

'I'm glad your arm got better' Yugi commented as he watched my arm move back and forth.

'Me too…' I replied before standing up 'Father, can I please go check on my spot now? I'm fully healed'.

'Oh I guess it would be pointless to try and stop you' He suspired with a shake of his head, I grinned and picked up my belt before hurrying to the door 'But!' I halted where I stood and turned to the elderly man who had his own smile 'You must take Yugi with you'.

'What?' We both said at the same time.

'Yugi needs an escort through the woods; it's dangerous for him to be on his own'.

'Eh? N-No I'm fine really' Yugi reassured with a nervous smile 'I-I wouldn't to be a burden…'

'You're not a burden if it's your safety' Father turned to me and wriggled his eyebrows at me in that hinting way of his 'So? What do you say Yami?'

I chewed on my lip before sighing and resting my belt over my shoulder, there was no chance of going against Father's wishes 'Alright let's go'.

'O-Oh o-okay' Yugi collected his flasks and said his goodbyes to Father before he followed me down to the ground, once I touched the grass I sucked in a deep breath and stretched my arms in the air, freedom never felt better 'G-Guess you was stuck inside huh?' Yugi queried as he watched my moves.

'Yes' I looked around before starting to walk 'We'll go to my first place, it's more important'.

'U-Umm…o-okay…' Yugi trudged behind me trying not to say a word to me.

We walked through the woods together with silence going among us, only the sounds of the forest broke the silence and distracted us from each other, but that only lasted for a while.

'U-Umm…' Yugi's whimpering voice emerged.

I turned to his pathetic stuttering with a raised brow 'What? What is it?'

'N-Nothing' He mumbled and rubbed his arm out of nerves.

I rolled my eyes and looked the other way again in silence, my fingers lightly stroked over my wound on my hand wondering if it truly was alright, there was only one way to prove I was truly healed. I took my belt off my shoulder and stopped moving, Yugi also halted and turned to watch me as I slipped the belt around my waist and turned into the wolf. I gave a small growl and shook my fur before I looked at my hand, the scar didn't seem that different as a wolf in fact it barely hurt, I was glad about it, I didn't want to leave my home for another day again.

I turned quickly to Yugi who had his hand held out towards me but had stop when meeting my gaze; I looked between his hand and his eyes seeing slight fear swimming around them, was it possible he was scared of my wolf form?

'I…' Yugi bit his lip and was about to pull his hand away, but I quickly held out my own clawed hand for Yugi to touch, Yugi looked down at my hand before reaching out again and lightly stroked over my rough skin. His eyes softened lightly as his small frail hands took in my shape and touch, his hands then moved down to my fur and stroked over my body and up my neck.

'It's strange…' Yugi whispered as he soon stroked over my ears 'You're clearly a wolf…but…you look like a man as well…' Yugi then looked deep into my eyes and held my face lightly in his hands, the soft touch of his skin weaved through my fur and touched my underlying skin, I glanced at his hands with the corners of my eyes but regardless his touch was still as sweet as it could've been. As if his innocence radiated off of him and touched onto me.

'Your fur is beautiful' Yugi added as he rubbed some fine hair between his fingers 'Like midnight…so black…'

I watched Yugi as his hands stroked over my face and returned to stroking my hair making me hum deeply at the tickling sensation, he was so pure, so full of innocence how could I ever think the boy wanted to harm us? I never realised how easily I softened towards Yugi, but I'm glad I did, at that point I never wanted to be cold towards the teen again like I had been the past few days.

My eyes widened as I smelt a familiar scent, I pulled my head out of Yugi's hands and looked around at the trees before pushing Yugi away, he hit the ground and screamed as another wolf jumped out and tackled me. The golden furred wolf tussled with me before I grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the floor, I panted lightly as did he and gave him a small growl of warning.

'Oh Marik!' I looked up as the friend I called Bakura walked out clapping his hands together while laughing 'Yami still can beat you down!'

I crawled off the wolf and unbuckled my belt so I returned to my human form and glared at Marik 'You idiot! Don't jump me like that again!'

The blonde wolf shook his head before he sat up and unbuckled the belt from his waist so he too turned back to a human, the other male was my tanned and somewhat insanely annoying friend Marik. Marik and Bakura were as thick as thieves—which suited them well as they often resorted to stealing—they were always together and nowhere else without the other, Marik's insane nature entertained Bakura and his scolding parental ways kept Marik in check.

'Sorry Yami, did we startle you?' Marik chuckled as he pushed himself back up on his feet before brushing his clothes idly 'Besides, you got me down didn't you?'

I refused to answer before I frowned more 'What about my spot? Is it safe?'

'Oh Yami your patch is the quietest around!' Marik waved a dismissive hand towards me 'Your home is as good as gold, no one around'.

'It better be' I threatened lowly.

'Oh? Who's this?' I turned as Bakura walked over to Yugi who trembled under his gaze; Bakura lightly poked his shoulder getting a whimper out of him 'New blood?'

'New!' Marik jogged over and crowded around Yugi, he held one of Yugi's bangs in his hand before sniffing it 'Hmm…smells good'.

'This is Yugi' I introduced with a small sigh 'An…outsider'.

'Oh…so you didn't accept?' Bakura chuckled and patted his head 'You're missing out on a lot of cool stuff kid'.

'Still smells good' Marik murmured as he continued smelling his hair.

Yugi soon backed away from the two before scurrying to me and ducked behind me, grabbing onto my sides as he watched them from my safety, the two laughed wildly as I put my hands on my hips and gave them a scolding glare 'Knock it off! He's clearly afraid of you two! And who wouldn't…' I mumbled the last part as Marik and Bakura supported each other.

'Oh sorry Yami' Marik teased as he gave a fake darling look 'We didn't mean to upset your boyfriend'.

'He's not my boyfriend!' I barked at them only making them laugh more 'You best clear off before I really get mad!'

'Oohh!' They both hummed together before running off talking about catching some food.

I waited a few moments before sighing heavily and turning to the shaking teen that was still clung to my sides; I gently coaxed his tight fingers off my shirt and turned to him, his large fearful eyes were glued to mine waiting for the sign that everything was alright.

'That was Marik and Bakura…supposed friends' I explained as I shook my head again 'They're…eccentric but pretty harmless…physically anyway…'

'O-Oh…o-okay' Yugi stuttered still shaking and clamping tightly to my hands.

I barely realised he was holding my hands tightly until I actually looked down to our linked hands, the attempts I made to pull them away were rather futile, despite his small and weak appearance when scared Yugi could hold you and never let go.

'Come on, what are you afraid of?' I asked as I tried tugging my hands out.

Yugi then let out a small wail and flung himself at my chest, burying his head into my body and clasping my back 'I-It was scary' Yugi whispered into my warmth 'When…he…went for you…I thought…y-you…'

I chewed on my lip as I waited for Yugi to gain his shy nature and back away but his fear drove that far, I gently slid my arms around his frail body and stroked his quivering back, I couldn't imagine what Yugi must've thought would happen if Marik wasn't joking around. I could've got killed, and surely if it was a rogue he would've turn on Yugi and killed him too, it was almost a flash of death without even dying for the teen and that had to be startling.

'Marik and I always play fight' I soothed quietly as I turned to stroking his hair 'I'll tell him to be more careful next time…okay?'

'Okay…' We stayed in each other's arms for a few moments before Yugi looked up at me, his eyes turning to confusion 'N-Next time?'

'Huh?'

'Y-You said next time…d-do…you want me…b-back?'

'Uhh…' I let one hand go behind the back of my head and lightly rubbed it, I couldn't believe how I slipped past that invite but I couldn't back out of it 'Well…if you want to…I…presumed you did…did you?'

Yugi's smile suddenly appeared and widened before he nodded his head wildly 'Yes. Yes I'd like that a lot!'

'Right…' I cleared my throat before turning in the direction of where my home laid, our grip finally easing off each other 'Uhh…you know where you first found me right?'

'O-Oh yes. That small cave'.

'Well that's where I live…so…if you want to find me…I'll be around that area…'

'Okay…Yami…' I turned back to him only to get engulfed into another hug, this time it was a more friendly feeling as he smiled up at me with his hands linking up behind my back 'Thank you…so much…'

I felt my cheeks warm up as I patted his back lightly 'Sure…whatever…' I mumbled and waited until his shyness kicked in and he let go before apologising over and over again. I only scarcely began to understand how important this teen was to me.

**********************************End of chapter 5***************************

Love begins? Or does it?

Yugi's such a scaredy-cat in this story…heh…so much fun waiting to happen…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Confession

I thought I'd calm us down with some nice, depressing confessions.

Hey at least it's improving.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Confession<p>

A deer was gently grazing among the trees, it was walking slowly and unaware of my presence, in my wolf form it provided perfect camouflage among the foliage. I crept closer careful not to make any noises as I readied myself for some food, the deer then looked up and quickly spotted my black fur before taking off in a dash.

I let out a growl of frustration before taking off after it, it wasn't a long chase as I ended up stopping myself against a tree and watching the deer skip away deep into its home. I gave its parting shadow another frustrated growl before turning to make a trek back to me home, another hungry night didn't seem that different compared to the others.

The quiet walk back to my home seemed just perfect, Marik and Bakura didn't wreck my spot while I was recovering—which surprised me the most—and there was no sign of any rogues, at least bliss was on my side. As I approached I tilted my head at the sight, Yugi sitting against the rocks as he lightly held wrapped food in his hands, I didn't want to scare the teen so I stepped out and unbuckled my belt so Yugi could tell it was me.

'Oh Yami' Yugi stood up and smiled as I approached 'Where were you?'

'I was hunting' I replied rolling my shoulders back 'No luck though…'

'Oh…ah!' Yugi then bent down to pick his bag up and dug out a clump of rice 'Here, I made you some rice balls'.

'Rice balls?' I questioned as I took the food and looked at it.

'Yeah, I thought you liked traditional food more so…I can heat them up if you prefer them warm…it'll only take…ten or so minutes back home and here'.

'No this is fine' I turned to him and ruffled his hair making him giggle 'I've had them cold before'.

'Good' Yugi watched me peel the wrapping back before taking a bite out of it 'H-How do you like it?'

'It's good' I answered before swallowing 'Father is right…you are a good cook'.

Yugi gave a shy glance and kicked his feet lightly 'W-Well…I dunno…'

'So modest' I finished off the rice ball before licking my fingers free of the remains of loose rice 'So you came to see me again huh?'

'O-Oh yes…I was thinking about you all through school. Oh no wait' Yugi's face seeped to a red colour as he rubbed the back of his head 'T-That sounded a little weird…'

I couldn't help but laugh at his shyness, pure entertainment stood in front of me even though it was a little cruel to laugh, I slipped the belt off my shoulder and stretched it in my hands lightly 'I'm going around making sure my territory is fine, want to come with or is it too boring for the modern day teenagers?'

Yugi looked up at me with a surprised face before shaking his head madly 'No! No! Of course it isn't! I'd love to come along!'

I gave a small smile before slipping the belt tightly around my middle and changed back to my wolf form once again, I shook my black fur loosely before turning to Yugi who was still engrossed with my wolf transformation, if I could've smiled I would have but instead I lowered myself onto all fours and laid down to the ground. Yugi watched me, confused at my hint before putting his hand against his chest.

'Y-You want me to ride you?' I gave a small nod of my head 'Umm…o-okay…'

Yugi sidled closer to my body before slipping himself onto my back as if he was riding a horse, he squeaked as I stood up and clung to my fur so he didn't fall off, I looked back to him one last time to make sure he was prepared before taking off in a run. Yugi clung tightly to my body as we dashed to the four points of my land, briefly we stopped so I could scan the area for anything suspicious before taking off again, only until we reached the rock pile did we stop running long enough.

Yugi suspired heavily and bravely lifted his head up to look around as did I 'This…is an odd place' Yugi commented crooking his head back to look up at the top of the pile; the rock pile wasn't that very appetising to look at—though did bring up the question on how the rocks got into a pile in the first place—it blocked the view and habited small creatures like rats and such, but I knew it's secret. Yugi let out another squeak as I started to climb up it, my claws desperately trying to cling on the round rough surfaces 'Y-Yami do you know what you're doing?'

I only gave a grunt as a reply as I forced my body to go higher and higher, Yugi held onto me tightly and trembling slightly as he looked back to the fall he could receive 'Y-Yami…I-I'm not too good with heights…e-even low as these ones…'

I continued despite Yugi's obvious fear until we reached the top, the rocks creating a nice smooth platform to stand on. Once Yugi was on a flat piece of land he peeled himself away from my fur protection, in an instant Yugi's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened at the sight of the forest and lake before us.

'Oh Yami…this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen' Yugi slipped off my back to look around at the view he had 'So…' Yugi's eyes then fell down and with a shiver he noticed the height difference and backed into my hands.

'It's alright Yugi' I hushed and threw my belt aside before seating Yugi on the rocks 'If you sit down and try not to look down you'll be fine'.

'O-Okay…j-just…so high…these rocks are stable right?'

'Yes Yugi' I then held my hand out to him 'Another rice ball please'.

'Ah! Sure' Yugi slipped his bag off his shoulders and took out another rice ball to pass to me 'Here you go'.

'Thanks' I unwrapped the rice ball lightly before beginning to eat it, I noticed Yugi in the corner of my eye moving slightly and grabbing my belt to hold in his hands.

'It feels…weird' He let his fingers tap over it before turning it to me 'Is this comfortable to wear?'

I managed to swallow the clump of rice down to answer Yugi 'Depends what kind of waist you have'.

Yugi gave a light giggle and laid the belt over his lap before watching me finish the rice ball off 'Isn't it hard?' He questioned 'I mean…being a wolf and all…?'

'It takes a while to get used to…but nothing too hard to get used to'.

'I meant about your family…wasn't that hard…to do? To leave them behind?'

I looked away and shook my head 'No…it was pretty easy to do…'

'Oh…' Yugi's leg curled up slightly to his chest 'Were you not on good terms then?'

'Heh…not quite…' I glanced at him before shrugging my shoulders back 'It's nothing to concern yourself with. You wouldn't understand'.

'Don't say that, I think I can understand a lot of things' I looked back to the teen with a raised brow 'Err…t-that is if you want to…you don't have to…'

I gave him a light smile before brushing some of my hair back 'It's nothing anyway, you'd find it boring and pointless'.

'I dunno…anything can't be boring…'

I gave a small hum before putting my hands against my hips 'It may be hard to believe but in my day I was young, handsome, smart, and a bachelor. It was everything my parents dreamed for, and they didn't waste any time in telling me so. So I was pushed into meeting all the women and such, it was a very busy time in my life'.

'But why did you leave it?' Yugi tilted his head as he watched me curiously 'I mean…it sounds stressful…but it didn't sound too bad'.

I pulled a small smile before looking off 'Unfortunately…my interests weren't in women'.

'Weren't in…?' Yugi then looked down out of embarrassment 'O-Oh…you…umm…play for the other team?'

I frowned and turned to him with confusion 'What?'

'You like…men right?'

'Oh…yes' I gave a small roll of my eyes at his term, trust modern day people to find ways around actually saying their meaning 'I had a strong liking to men and when my parents found out…' I paused briefly remembering the times I spent locked away in my room 'Well…let's just say they weren't thrilled'.

'What did they do exactly?' Yugi then bit his lip and pulled his legs closer 'I-If you don't mind…i-if it's too terrible-'

'They treated me as if I was sick' I answered 'Like the plague had got me…that's why I ran away…because I was trapped'.

'Oh…that sounds horrible' Yugi rested his on his knees as he looked out onto the view 'I can understand it though'.

'Why? Were you locked in your room and prodded at?'

Yugi gave a small nervous giggle 'U-Uhh…no…i-it's not exactly what you went through…b-but I was bullied at school'.

'Bullied?'

'Yeah…when other kids pick on you…' Yugi gave a small sad smile as he rocked back on his feet, watching them roll back and forth 'When I was little, I had no friends and everyone used to pick on me. After a while I was thinking about quitting school…since it was clear that no one liked me, it really hurt no matter how much I tried to say otherwise'.

'What did you do?' I asked as I sat next to him.

A smile grew on Yugi's lips as he turned to face me, brave enough to show his happiness 'I made friends' He gave a small peaceful sigh 'I met Joey and Tristan…and they were the best friends I've ever had'.

'Good, that's good for you'.

'Yeah, but do you know what I learnt?' Yugi turned to me and sat back 'That even if you have just one friend…that's good enough to appreciate yourself. Your parents may have been harsh towards you Yami…but there are still people who like you'.

'Oh yeah? Name one'.

'Father, he likes you yes?' I gave a small shrug as an answer 'And Marik and Bakura, you consider them friends?'

'I guess…'

Yugi smiled at me more 'And me? Do you consider me a friend?'

I searched over the teens face before smiling 'Yeah…yeah I do'.

Yugi scooted closer before resting himself against my body 'I like you Yami…whether you was straight, gay, foreign, native, human, werewolf or alien' I couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's sweetness, it was hard for me to believe he actually existed. He then blushed and scooted away slightly 'O-Oh this s-sounds like I'm trying to flirt. Wh-Which I'm not! I-I'm just trying to make you feel better…'

'It's fine Yugi' I couldn't help but smirk and lean closer 'Unless…you want to try…?'

'Eep! No!' Yugi shook his head madly and held his hands up 'N-Not that you aren't good enough. I-I'm just not that way'.

'It's alright Yugi' I gently patted his hair before frowning and leaning closer to smell his hair 'Hmm…you smell nice'.

'E-Eh? U-Umm…thanks? M-Must be the new shampoo or something…'

'Oh? What is it?'

'Coconut…'

'I see' I kept his locks pressed against my nose for a few moments before peeling myself away, not wanting to cause embarrassment or awkward aura between us 'Say Yugi, what are you doing this Saturday?'

'Saturday? Umm…' He lightly looked up in thought before shaking his head 'Apart from homework not much. Why do you ask?'

'Father is organising this game' I gave a small roll of my eyes as I remembered the previous match we had 'I was wondering if you would like to come along?'

'Oh sure…uhh…what kind of game?'

'Basketball'.

'Eh? Werewolves play basketball?'

I let out a laugh and ruffled his hair 'We have the skills to play any sport, basketball is our favourite. So, you want to come and be my cheerleader?'

'Sure! Are you good as a basketball player?'

'Yeah just' I gave a small frown past Yugi's head 'Just that Marik keeps knocking me down'.

'Oh…I see…'

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Ah basketball…another sport I need to learn the rules to.

Yugi says he's not gay…huh…that's somewhat surprising.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Basketball game

This is terrible…

The only movie I can think of that has basketball in it is Space Jam, and that's partially a cartoon!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Basketball game<p>

I stood with Father as we watched the others come into our dirt makeshift basketball pitch, as soon as Marik and Bakura arrived noise filled the air as they chatted and threatened each other as they waited eagerly for the game to start, I however was continuously searching around waiting for Yugi to appear. I wasn't sure if Yugi was stuck with his homework or some other problem, but I was getting anxious for his arrival and I wasn't even sure why myself.

'No need to be worried Yami' Father reassured me as he spun the ball lightly over his finger 'Yugi will be here in no time, just believe in him'.

'Mmm…' I hummed in response as my eyes looked around the woods again, it was only a few moments before I recognised the teen walking along the path in between the trees, a large smile came to my face as I turned to him and waved at him 'Yugi! Over here!'

He turned to me and smiled lightly as he jogged over 'Hey Yami, hello Father'.

'Yugi' Father returned with a small bow.

I did the first thing that caught my attention, I held Yugi's shoulders and smelt his hair once more, Yugi blushed lightly but stood waiting as I had done the same thing for the previous days before the basketball match. Yugi waited a few moments before I let go and smiled lightly.

'Strawberry'.

'Yes…' Yugi gave a small giggle and quickly glanced to Father before turning to the ground 'Y-You're getting good at telling it apart…'

I gave the teen a small smile before noticing Father's smirk which made me frown in confusion, he then cleared his throat and held the ball in his hand 'Yami, why don't you get everyone ready while I explain the rules to Yugi?'

'Sure' I turned to Yugi before handing him my belt 'Keep that safe for me, okay?'

'Okay…'

I quickly took the ball from Father's hand and headed to the group of us, I looked around at the large group thinking of their names and who was missing, it was a good amount for the group most I recognised and only one or two I noticed were missing from the commotion. It didn't seem like a lot was lost to their power.

'Yami!' I grunted as Marik wrapped his arms around my neck, his usual sneaky smirk on his face 'You aren't feeling chicken this time are ya?'

'No way' I growled and shrugged his arms off him.

'Good. I wouldn't want you to go easy on me when I thrash your butt'.

'In your dreams Marik'.

'Then this will be a good one'.

'Alright everyone, gather around' Father walked closer and lightly bounced the ball between his two hands, everyone parted from their chatting and split to their two groups on either side, I kept stood to my position while Marik went to the other side. He kept his eyes on me and wriggled his eyebrows mockingly at me, making me frown back to him, there were times I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face 'Everyone in their groups? Good. Well you know the rules boys, I want a clean match between you especially you Marik'.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Marik said innocently getting a few good laughs from his friends.

'Yes, very amusing Marik' Father then threw the ball in the air and everyone went to catch it but only I caught it in time and threw it to one of my teammates.

'Try not to impress your boyfriend too much Yami!' Marik chuckled as he ran past me.

I stared at him confused before burning up red 'Shut up Marik!' I growled and chased after him.

We played for a fair good hour and more, occasionally Marik broke the rules on purpose to cause some trouble between the groups but it was generally a good game, every now and then I could hear Yugi cheering me on which always got me smiling back at him. We soon took a break half way through the game which we all needed, as unpleasant as it may sound sports can exhaust you exceedingly and cause you to get hot and sweat, which all of us were. I jogged sluggishly over to Father and Yugi, coming to a stop in front of them and panting heavily.

'Good…enough?' I asked Father as I rested on my knees.

'Yes but I do wish you lot would save your energy more' Father scolded with a roll of his eyes before turning to Yugi 'As soon as they get the chance to run they're off like a burst. Then they complain they don't have any energy'.

Yugi gave a nod of agreement before fishing something out of his coat and holding it out to me 'Here Yami…this might help' He then looked around as everyone looked at the red container he held 'Umm…e-everyone…can try and share it I suppose'.

I took the bottle out of his hands and drank a sip of the cool water; I gave a shiver as it ran down the back of my throat before passing it around, the others took quick small sips trying to share it equally between them, thanking Yugi after they rubbed the loose water away from their mouths. The flask ended up back to me; I quickly looked into it seeing the water gone before passing it back to Yugi.

'I think we appreciated it' I spoke earning a few chuckles from the others 'Thanks Yugi'.

'It's fine' Yugi gave a shy smile to the others as he pocketed the flask.

'I'm ready to go!' I turned to see Marik jump back onto the pitch pulling his shirt off 'Shirtless!'

I rolled my eyes as the others started to go back onto the pitch 'Wish me luck Yugi'.

'Good luck Yami' Yugi called out to me making me smile and, without realising it, strutted my way back out onto the pitch.

The game continued much like the first part of it and the scores were roughly equal to each other give or take a few points, the ball was passed to me and after a few bounces with it I managed to score before Father called the end of the match, we all cheered once we won the match and it was my turn to smirk at Marik though it didn't seem to be fazed by it. Father picked up the ball and thanked everyone before suggesting if they wanted to go back to his home, when I had broken away from the group praise I headed back with Yugi with a proud smile.

'See I'm good' I boasted with a grin.

'You are. You were really good, despite Marik cheating' Yugi giggled.

I chuckled and nodded 'But that's Marik inside…' I frowned as I felt my back tense up, a familiar feeling I got when I thought I was being watched.

I turned around and scanned through the trees knowing that if anyone was watching us they'd be in the surrounds around us, yet even my eyes couldn't pick up anyone hiding away, I was determined to find someone and squinted through the distance.

'Yami…?' Yugi whispered worriedly at me.

'I thought…I thought I saw something' I mumbled as I continued to look back.

'Yami' I turned as Father put his hand on my shoulder 'You going or are you going to join us?'

'Huh? Sure'.

'Where are we going now?' Yugi questioned.

'Just a little club thing we do after matches like this' Father explained with a small shrug 'Like a well done party that sort of thing. Would you like to come Yugi? I would love to cook with you'.

Yugi gave a giggle and nodded 'Okay then' Yugi then walked alongside Father as they followed behind the group 'What are we going to make?'

'You know I haven't thought of it yet'.

I gave a small smile and followed after them, though occasionally I looked over my shoulder to make sure we truly was alone before carrying on. We waited outside Father's home ain our small group of our friends, Marik and Bakura sat down with me and teased me despite their loss as Yugi and Father cooked some food for us. It took a while but they finally served up, and almost everyone was eager to get some to taste.

Yugi watched us all eat the food happily before stuttering 'U-Umm…there's seconds if you like…'

Almost immediately held up their bowls and begged for more food, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight but decided not to be greedy and rush the teen more, I was happy with what I had for the moment.

'Oh Yami' I turned to Marik as he nudged my side 'Your boyfriend is getting popular, you better snag him before anyone else does'.

'He's not my boyfriend' I protested making the other two snigger 'Why do you keep saying that?'

'Oh no reason' They both hummed and finished off their meal.

After dishing out the last of the food Yugi managed to slip away and sidle over to me and the other two, he gave a smile and was about to speak but before he could Marik stood up and beat him to it.

'Yugi, how come you didn't play with us today?' Marik asked with his hands on his hips 'I was very disappointed in you'.

'S-Sorry…' Yugi mumbled 'I-I'm not that good of a player…o-of any sport…'

'You just need a little bit of training is all!' Marik patted Bakura's head making him growl 'Bakura get the ball, we're going to teach Yugi basketball'.

'Right' Bakura stood up and walked over to Father to try and persuade him.

'I-It's alright. I-I don't want to be a nuisance…'

'It's fine Yugi' Marik wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him away 'Yami, you can be Yugi's partner right? He needs someone as strong and fast like you'.

'Yeah sure' I mumbled putting my bowl aside and following them, a bad feeling swirled around me, especially of Marik's eager to the kind act.

Bakura came back as Marik took us aside to an open patch, he threw the ball back earning Marik a smirk 'Yami, stand behind Yugi will ya?'

I raised my brow and shuffled so I stood somewhat behind Yugi 'Why?'

'Think fast Yugi!' Marik then threw the ball to Yugi hitting him in the stomach and making him stumble back into my arms 'There you go Yami! Right where you want him!' Marik chuckled before running off with Bakura laughing by his side.

I growled as I watched them flee before turning to Yugi 'You okay? Sorry, they were being idiots again'.

'I-I'm fine' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his clearly pained stomach 'I-I should've caught the ball I suppose…'

'It's fine' I softened my eyes to him and stroked his hair lightly while he was in my arms 'Yugi…'

Yugi blushed softly and his large innocent eyes looked up at me, I felt my chest flutter lightly and for a few moments I forgot what I was going to say to him, but I quickly shook my head and let go of him 'Will you come back tomorrow?'

'Well…I have to help grandpa out in the game shop' Yugi mused as he lightly put his finger to his lips 'That might take until four…maybe late in the evening…will that do?'

'Of course, just as long as I'm not stopping you from anything important'.

Yugi gave a guilty smile 'I do have some homework to do…but if you don't mind me doing homework when I'm with you'.

'Of course not' I answered and patted his shoulders 'If this homework is important to you then you must do it'.

'It kinda is thank you' Yugi then gave a hum 'But…it said it was gonna rain…'

'It did?' I gave a groan and a shudder 'I hate rain. So cold'.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Yami being watched?

Alright you Yami fan girls, I told you to stay out of my stories!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Intruder

We get to see some wolfy action.

And something else~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Intruder<p>

Of course it happened, during the early hours of the next morning the rain greeted me.

I expected it during the summer; where else in the year would you expect rain? But I wasn't glad to see it. It helped the forest grow and nourish, but in a cold and wet way, who would want to walk around in the rain and end up catching an illness from it. I stayed in my home for most of the day, staying in my wolf form so my fur would give me extra warmth at the coldness and occasionally looking out to see if the rain would pass, I didn't want the rain to stop Yugi from finding me.

I had noticed by then that there was something wrong with me—not physically or health wise, just that something was off.

I never felt so dependent on someone and yet I found myself wasting most of my day away eagerly watching out for the teen to stumble out of the woods and smile at me, I felt guilty that my home wasn't as lavished as his must've been but Yugi never said anything otherwise, he just kept that smile going and enjoyed the scenery I had to offer. Perhaps that was what got me so intrigued, if it had been any other person nature would have surely bored them after a few good visits but in Yugi's case he was just happy to be somewhere, and to be next to me. And I was happy to be next to him, I never noticed how easily sunk into my happy content world that was built around Yugi's presence being near.

Soon the rain passed away during the early afternoon, I watched from my dry spot as the rain dripped over the entrance much like a waterfall had past there, the outside world coated with dews of the rain that had once been. I stood up on my stiff legs and gently poked my head out of the cave to look around, the skies were still a dismal grey but on the horizon there were patches of white and blue so I was sure the rain was gone for that day. I then shook my fur as the rain dripped onto my fur sending a spiteful chill down my back; I backed into my cave once more and waited until the water had soaked into the earth.

A few hours into the afternoon my ears twitched, a strange smell went over my nose that made me frown and sit up, I said my extra senses came in handy and it was at times like that they presented their best to me; intruder. I stood up and moved closer to my entrance, cautiously examining the surroundings for any slight difference, from the distance I couldn't see anything different.

'Yami!'

I turned my head to see Yugi break himself free from a small branch before he smiled up at me, waving slightly as he approached 'Hey! You aren't wet from the rain are you?'

I frowned at him still looking around before I bore my teeth finding the intruder; from where I stood it was another black wolf creeping through the foliage and watching Yugi fixed on his small body, the battle scars and the wild appearance only meant that this intruder was a rogue.

As he leapt out of hiding I too left my position and bound down to him, barely missing Yugi I tackled the other wolf and we tussled with each other before I pushed him off and the rogue skidded against the mud, I heard Yugi gasp from behind me but I had little time to make sure he was alright as the rogue tried to lunge at him again but I beat him at it and tackled him again. Fur and blood flew from us as we bit and dug our claws into each other's bodies, the pain stung my body to bring me down, but I was determined to keep him away from Yugi no matter what.

I found my teeth sinking into his neck making him scream out in pain as I shook him and tried to finish the job quickly, but he managed to slip out of my grip and with his last bit of strength cowardly ran off injured into the forest. I panted heavily to catch my breath before I chased after him as well; water drops splashed against my face and stained my fur as I ran past the trees and bushes keeping up with the other wolf. He then came to a stop and growled at me despite the blood and scratches on his face, and despite my own blood and wounds I accepted his challenge, we circled each other growling and tried to scare the other one off.

Then he lunged at me and as I did the same to him, his claws dug into my arm and tore them deeply, I let out a pained yelp but tried not to let the seeping wound distract me as I bit into his neck once more and let my claws sink into his sides. We wrestled along the ground occasionally hitting into the trees which added to our bruises, it soon ended as there was a snap and the wolf fell limp in my grasp.

I let him fall gently from my mouth as I panted and watched the corpse for a few moments, making sure that the snap I heard was fatal, I gave a small whine and held my leg up as I observed the wounds. Blood had almost covered my fur and the wounds on my front leg were deep, just barely missing my own muscles, another injury Father would scold me for.

I limped through the forest painfully stepping on my raised leg on occasions which sent a bolt of pain through me, but I gritted my teeth together and continued to go through the forest until I returned to Yugi.

The teen still had his petrified look on his face but he soon realised it was me, and at the sight of my blood he shakily got up on his feet and hurried to my side. When I saw his approach I reached down to take my belt off so I began to transform back into my human form, when Yugi got closer I pulled him closer despite my wounds, wrapped one arm around his waist and put my head to his stomach as I started to cry.

I can't really say why I started crying into Yugi's clothes, I think Yugi must've thought it was from the pain that burned through my body, I can't honestly say that pain was the first thing I gave myself into. I think my reason for crying was that Yugi was safe, and I realised how much in danger he was by coming to see me with rogues scouting the area—like he would stop coming if I told him that—whatever the reason I kept crying, and Yugi stood patiently and quietly until I stopped and allowed him to help me to Fathers house.

When we arrived Yugi tried his best to explain the story as much as he could while I was getting patched up, I occasionally had to fit in the details before Father knew what had happened. I gritted my teeth together at the pain as Father stitched my torn arm back together, I tried not to make too much noise as I knew Father would scold me for it, but he was already frowning at my attempts to hide it.

'Well this is what happens when you get into fights Yami' Father reprimanded as he continued his work.

'Yes but what else was I supposed to do?' I retorted through my teeth 'Let him kill Yugi?'

Father hummed and glanced over to Yugi who was sat in a seat trying to keep his gaze anywhere but the healing; he did go pale at the sight of my blood, so I presumed he was very weak to blood and anything like it.

'That is a fair point. But don't go too far that causes things like this! Look!' He then held my arm up which caused me to yelp quietly 'Almost to your arm muscles! You would've been useless in an instant if he touched them!'

'Yes, yes. Sorry, sorry' I gave a sigh of relief as he laid my arm back on the table and continued stitching.

Once Father finished with my arm he started wrapping it up in bandages I turned to Yugi, giving him a small smile despite the bandages and gauzes that were plastered over my body 'Hey…sorry about today…'

Yugi shook his head firmly keeping his eyes to the floor as there was some small blood lying around 'I-It's not your fault…like you said you were protecting me…'

I gave a nod and looked up as Father finished off with my bandages; he tied it up tightly to make a small bow on my arm, I observed the bandage before slipping my shirt back on giving a small hiss at my movements.

'Well Yami, this will make you happy' Father uttered with a smirk on his lips.

I groaned 'I don't want to stay here…' I whined.

'Come now Yami, it'll only be a few days. It won't be as bad as last time you were here, right?'

I only gave a grunt as a response making him chuckle and stand up, cleaning away the few blood patterns I had left behind, Yugi bravely got up lifting his head finally and gently touched my shoulder. I looked down at his simple and fragile—and still shaken—touch, I waited a few moments as we stood in silence before Yugi cleared his throat, retracting his hand immediately and hid it behind his back.

'Umm…I-I can bring you some healing food if you wish' Yugi offered quietly.

I looked up at him with a confused face 'Healing food? Oh' I gave a small chuckle and a nod 'Yes please, anything to not have Father's cooking'.

'I heard that!' Father spat making me laugh some more and Yugi chuckle quietly as well.

'Just…try and heal up quickly' Yugi shied his face away from mine 'I feel rather guilty for getting you hurt…'

I gave a soft smiled and lightly touched his hand 'It wasn't your fault, but I'll try to anyway'.

Yugi gave a soft giggle and smiled back to greet mine, if ever there was a quick antidote to eradicating pain, it had to be Yugi's smile.

Soon Yugi had to leave—which I wasn't surprised about, the poor boy was terrified at the thought of being hunted down and had to bare through me bleeding through the path to Father's house—and the day sky turned to evening and finally night set in. I sat at the door of Father's house, looking up at the inky night sky dotted with the many stars, one of the many sights I was blessed with that wasn't ruined by the rain.

'I hope you aren't going to stay out there all night' Father scolded me lightly making me roll my eyes.

'Just watching the stars' I replied back not turning my head.

Father gave a hum and silence went between us before Father spoke up 'I'm glad you protected Yugi today'.

'Well I wasn't going to let him get torn to shreds'.

'No but I remember a time where you suggested we should kill him to keep him quiet'.

I gave a small laugh and shook my head feeling embarrassed that I ever wished such a thing 'Did I ever say that? I take it all back now'.

Father gave another chuckle as well 'Yes…you two seem to be quite close now right?'

'I suppose so'.

'More than friends perhaps…?'

I turned to Father rising my brow at him 'What are you suggesting Father?'

He only smiled and tapped his nose 'They don't call me Father for nothing; I may be a terrible cook but I know things when you don't tell me'.

I felt my cheeks flush up at his assumption and lightly frowned at him 'Father! Me and Yugi are just friends! Besides…he doesn't…think like that anyway' I mumbled the last part turning away to look back up at the sky.

'Just because he doesn't think like it doesn't mean he isn't feeling the same way' Father gave a sigh 'Well, when you're finished star gazing close the door and try to be quiet. Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Father'.

I watched my shadow sink away as Father turned the lights out and settled himself to bed; I however stayed up late letting the moon serve as my light source, casting its rejected reflection over my body and across the woods. I gave a sigh as I let my eyes wonder over the abyss above me, and somehow this sight became pointless and uninspiring to me as I sighed and allow my figure to sink depressingly.

Whether this was Father's intention or not, I began to long for Yugi; nothing specific just to seek that comfort of being me around him without being trialled and judged, I never noticed how easy I felt around him, not like anyone else despite me knowing who they were. Yugi was somehow different, in a good way.

I lightly touched my shoulder despite the small spike of pain it gave and sighed, I glanced up at the night sky one last time before closing my eyes and resting my head back.

'Yug…' I whispered gently hearing the wind answer my own question.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Early signs of flirting romance? Oh yes!

Oh and that's not the last of the rogues hehe.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Meteor

I managed to last this out for a few good chapters.

Now. Feel da love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Meteor<p>

For the first time I hated living with Father, trying to hide my pine for Yugi while Father took care of me was not easy and he seemed to spot the signs early, needless to say he found it amusing to let me know exactly what he thought about my sad puppy feelings. I had never been more relieved to leave Father's house then that week.

Fortunately for my luck by the time I was recovered enough to go back on my own, the ground had dried up and the rain had disappeared leaving it partially sunny with a threat of clouds, perfect weather to actually go out and meet others which was what I was planning on doing. I walked around in their territory for a while, hoping they hadn't wandered off into a fight or to move their territory again, though something told me they had stuck to their spot still.

'Yami!' I turned as Marik and Bakura trudged after me 'Heard you were attacked by a rogue! How'd it go?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'Had to kill him…it was alright'.

'Now damnit, why do you have all the fun huh?' Marik pouted lightly as he drooped 'I wanna kill some rogues'.

'Yeah…' I bit my lip and glanced away 'So…umm…guys…'

'Yes?' They questioned with smirks picking up on my nervous tone of voice.

'Well…umm…I need some…advice…'

'Like what?'

'Uhh…well…how to…' I bit my lip as I cursed myself multiple times before mumbling out 'Flirt'.

'Did you just say flirt?'

'Yes'.

'Seriously?'

'Yes!' I gave a heavy sigh 'It's just…complicated alright?'

Bakura raised his brow as he stared deeply in thought at me 'Is it that Yugi kid?'

I looked between their hesitated and excited faces before having to give in 'Yes…yes it is'.

'Ha! I told you so!' Bakura mocked poking Marik's chest 'Yami wants to screw that little boy!'

'Shut up!' I barked 'You make it sound like I'm a paedophile!'

'Oh well, suits you perfectly' Marik joked making me growl at him 'Alright then, what would you like to know then Yami?'

'I'm not sure just…how to…say things…'

Bakura hummed and lightly hit Marik's shoulder to get his attention 'I bet Yugi's at that vulnerable age where he doesn't think about being gay or whatnot and probably won't unless someone says something'.

'Ah those beautiful teen years' Marik smiled dreamily 'Those were some good times…'

'Yeah wonderful' I mumbled remembering my torturous teenage years 'So? What do you suggest?'

'Well we have the answer for that' They then walked over to me making me cringe at what they were going to do, but instead they just put each of their hands on my shoulders 'Gentle'.

'Gentle?' I repeated puzzled.

'Of course, you wouldn't kick a dog to make friends with it' Bakura explained 'Same with people; you don't force things on people to make them like you back'.

'Especially towards people like Yugi' Marik continued ruffling my hair lightly 'The best way is to charm him; small compliments and touches to bring him into that comfy zone and then bam!' Marik slapped me on the back making yelp and glare at him 'You kiss him'.

'Kiss him?' I repeated with a small red tint coming to my face that Bakura and Marik could see easily 'I-I don't know about that…'

'Well you won't be kissing him that soon. Or maybe you will' Marik and Bakura then walked behind me leaving me standing on my own 'But you know, if you don't want to be with Yugi I'm sure some girl will come around and like to date a cute guy' I gave a heavy suspire knowing that they had some truth to that but I'd rather much not accept it as truth 'Oh, here's a tip'.

I turned to the two who stood some distance from me; Bakura kept walking to wherever they were going next 'Has Father told you about the meteor shower soon?'

'No'.

'Well he said there's a meteor shower sometime this week, he's gonna try and find out for us. I bet Yugi would like that' Marik gave me a hinting wink to me before running off to catch up with Bakura into the woods.

I waited until they had gone before trying to think over the hint Marik had dropped at me, I was sure Yugi would love to see a meteor shower but I didn't understand what impact it would do for the situation, it took me a few moments to realise if I asked Yugi to see it with me we could be alone to try some "gentle" flirts with him.

I persisted Father for a few days for a precise date on the meteor shower and soon I got my answer, the weekend was set to see the shower if the clouds didn't cover too much of the night sky, now all I needed was Yugi's answer and I had the chance to start getting closer to him—or try at least.

I waited until the Friday when he would arrive to see me after his school finished, I sat waiting stiff as a statue which I'm sure anyone who might've saw me would've laughed at, but I was tense what else was I supposed to do? I could feel my heart racing so much that it could've exploded out of my chest, what was I supposed to do laugh and feel easy?

But soon I heard Yugi whistling a tune that bounced around the trees that made my back tense up more as I searched for the teen as he walked out of the woods, he looked up when he spotted me and gave his usual smile and small wave as he hurried over to me, the simple things about him pleased me the most; his smile, his presence and his eyes all overpowered me.

'Hey Yami' Yugi gave a small stretch with a small innocent groan 'I'm so achy. I had Sports today; not pleasant'.

'Ah I see…' I watched Yugi flex his slim arms and legs as I tried to think of the best way to ask him, but I figured the most direct way was the best way 'Say Yugi…have you heard about a meteor shower?'

'Eh? Is there?'

I nodded my head 'This weekend. If you like…we could watch it together if you like?'

Yugi's smile grew at the offer 'Sure…I'd have to convince Grandpa to let me stay out late, but I'll try'.

I had to wait another torturous day to hear if Yugi was allowed to stay out late to see the meteor shower—as if I didn't have enough to be on edge about—but he came to see me during the afternoon to confirm he would be there at nine and could only stay until midnight, but that was enough time for me to do some wooing if I could. And I had a few good hours to come up with some good lines for Yugi.

The night came soon and I looked up at the stars as I waited for Yugi to arrive, trying to see if I could see the shooting lights dart across the sky while I shivered and wished I decide to go wolf for this occasion. I soon noticed a glowing light flowing through the trees leaves and bodies, and soon a voice followed it, it had to be Yugi. The teen stumbled out of the woods clumsily wearing some more casual warm clothes instead of his usual school clothes his backpack, though it looked like it could burst with whatever he stored inside.

Once he spotted my shadowy figure he quickly climbed up to my side and sat next to me, giving a sigh of relief as he shrugged the bag off his shoulders and set the torch in between us so it partially lit up our area.

'Hey, how you doing?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Good…nothing yet though' I replied quickly glancing to the sky 'I'm sure any minute though…it'll be here'.

'Can't wait' Yugi then turned to his bag and unzipped it before tugging with it as he fought to get something large out of its jaws, once it escaped he wrapped one end of the blanket around him and held the other end out 'You cold Yami?'

'Yeah' He then gestured me closer so I scooted along until he wrapped the blanket around me, tugging it around so it covered most of my body.

'I thought this might help' Yugi gave a satisfied giggle before turning to the bag and digging out a flask again—where did he get all of these?—he opened the lid to let steam rise out before pouring out the liquid into the large lid and passing it to me 'Here, I have this as well'.

'What is it?' I asked taking a quick sip, the quick taste of smoothness and vegetables hit my mouth as I swallowed.

'Soup. But vegetable soup…I figured you haven't had that for a while'.

I gave a small chuckle 'Well now I have' I joked lightly and finished the soup so I could pass the lid back to Yugi who poured out his own cup of soup. I waited in silence for a few moments trying to debate which line I should use first, but my mind suddenly stopped working and all the chat up lines I worked hard for vanished completely. Just my luck. I ended up clearing my throat to show my anxiousness and looked back up to the sky to distract myself; Yugi however could tell that something was not right with me.

'Yami…are you okay?' Yugi questioned softly.

'Yeah I'm just…really excited' I lied nodding to the sky 'You don't get to see meteor showers often'.

'No, I hear sometimes it takes sixty years to see the next one. I doubt I'll be around to see it'.

'Well you're not that old…sixty years you'll be an old man, but I doubt you'll be dead'.

Yugi smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe, we'll see won't we?'

I gave a small nod and looked between the short space between us—hardly any at all to be honest—I took in Yugi's huddled and small body before I noticed his hand sitting idly on his leg, I felt my heartbeat race as my fingers tap lightly against my own before I shakily reached out to hold it in my own. Yugi jumped slightly at my touch but once realising it was my hand, his face filled with an adorable pink glow and his puzzled eyes looked up at mine trying to find an answer to our hand holding.

'I…' I spotted a light in the corner of my eye and looked up 'Look Yugi! There!'

Yugi quickly turned his head and smiled when he saw the lights dashing across the starry lit sky 'Oh Yami, it's so wonderful!' He exclaimed and held tighter to my hand.

I blushed at the hand gripping as I felt a warm glow pour from my hand, looking towards the teen I knew I should've kept with Marik's and Bakura's advice but at that time I only thought of one thing.

Yugi turned to me with a smile once the show was over 'It was really nice to see these, especially with you Yami'.

I gave a small smile before leaning closer and kissing his lips gently; Yugi sat silently and still at my kiss, I could feel his face radiate with a blush and his unsure lips occasionally pushing back to return my kiss.

Soon I broke away from my kiss opening my eyes to meet his widened and surprised; we stared at each other for a few moments before Yugi's lips quivered for a sentence 'Y-Yami-'

'Sshh' I whispered placing a finger on his soft and somewhat damp lips after my kiss, Yugi fell silent again and sunk slightly under my touch, I waited a few moments for Yugi to recover from my first kiss before I gently held his face in my large and rough hands and kissed him again. Yugi didn't seem to mind my second kiss, giving a small sigh he closed his eyes and kissed me back to the best he could, we spent the rest of the night holding and kissing each other; one of the best nights of my life.

*********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Yes, we have kisses!

I'm sure nothing will go wrong.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Boyfriend

The aftermath…

Wait isn't that what people use after a battle?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Boyfriend<p>

After kissing Yugi for the first time the next day felt like a hangover from drinking too much; it was fun while doing it, but when you wake up you remember how much of an idiot you were. I don't blame Yugi in all of it, and I certainly didn't regret kissing Yugi, but the way I delivered it and expected him to be okay with it was stupid. I spent most of the day just cursing myself, hoping that Yugi wasn't going to visit me after school as I was surely going to die of embarrassment.

'Yami?'

I inwardly cursed myself at Yugi's voice but moved myself from my hiding spot to see Yugi; the small teen didn't look any different from the previous night bar his school clothes, his wide eyes were searching for me in the wilderness, and he was still alert to every sound and movement the woods gave. Half of me wanted to pretend I didn't hear him, just so I could escape a torturous meeting, but the other half of me just wanted to run to him and hold him tightly just like the previous night.

I compromised and moved myself from my hiding spot and climb down to him, but not enough to run at him and suffocate him in a hug. Yugi spotted me when I came close enough, he smiled pleasingly at me and waited until I touched the ground before he jogged over to me, acting like nothing had happened between us—a defensive attitude perhaps?

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted.

'Hi Yugi…' I mumbled back trying to keep my eyes off his lips; they didn't look any different again but knowing I had kissed them before made me want to taste them again and again.

'I was so happy I saw the shower last night' Yugi explained with a triumphant smile 'Joey and Tristan were so jealous when I told them! That's what they get for playing video games all night and not listening I suppose'.

I gave a small nod to his chatter but absorbed by my own thoughts; if Yugi really wanted to deny we kissed, surely he wouldn't have mentioned it at all. I couldn't get my head around it, but perhaps he was silently hinting to me that he enjoyed it, perhaps he felt my apprehension and wanted to reassure me. If I could just test it.

I waited until Yugi had stopped talking before moving closer to the teen, gently stroking his cheek and leaning closer to place a small kiss on his lips, Yugi didn't struggle but I could feel his face heat up at the touch. When I pulled away Yugi was blushed red and turned away slightly to add to the awkward air between us, I bit my lip and decided to get answers.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at me with his shy face 'Are…you okay?'

He gave a small nod 'So why are you quiet?'

'B-Because you told me…to be silent…' Yugi mumbled and lightly touched his lips 'S-So I thought…y-you didn't want me speaking after we kissed…'

I stared at him before chuckling and shaking my head 'No Yugi…I didn't mean that'.

'But you did tell me to shush…'

'Oh…well I…I just wanted you to feel the moment…uhh…sorry…'

Yugi rubbed his arm awkwardly 'S-So…what…does it mean then?'

I tilted my head 'What does what mean?'

'We-Well us? Last night and…everything?' Yugi looked up at me with innocent eyes 'What does it all mean?'

I gave a small blush as I rubbed the back of my neck understanding what the teen was asking, I stood in silence before managing a small 'I'm sorry…'

Yugi looked up in confusion 'Wh-What for?'

'For…last night' I explained quietly feeling a surge of guilt run through my body 'I shouldn't have…kissed you' Both of us blushed lightly at the reminder 'You must be so confused, and…that sort of leap is a lot of someone like you. So…I'm sorry for putting you in this situation'.

'But…you did…'

'I know…I feel stupid for doing so…' I sighed and shook my head 'It's stupid, my reasoning at the time was I wanted to touch you…strange huh?'

Yugi shook his head and smiled lightly at me 'I don't think so…it's what people do isn't it? Touch people they like, so…please don't feel so bad' Yugi then moved closer as he wrapped his arms around me and tightly hugged me which made me blush as well 'I like you Yami…a lot…I…I love you…'

I could feel my chest tighten at Yugi's words and gently held him too, my fingers finding the ends of his hairs to lightly stroke over 'Y-You do?' I questioned 'I-I thought…you said you weren't…'

'I know…but…that was before I met you…and understood you' Yugi closed his eyes and buried his face in my chest 'I…wanted to be something to you…Yami…'

I gave a small smile before reaching down to kiss Yugi on the head 'You are' I whispered 'I love you…deeply'.

We held each other close for a few quiet and peaceful moments before I felt Yugi's eyes open and he looked up at me, making turn to him with small confusion.

'S-So…are we boyfriends then?' Yugi queried unsurely.

'Boyfriends?' I repeated.

'Yeah, oh umm…it's when someone is a male partner' Yugi explained with a shy blush of pink 'A-And well you are a guy…so…it's just another way of being together I suppose…'

I couldn't help but smile at his stuttering nature but nodded 'Very well, I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be mine'.

'Of course!' Yugi gave a small grin as he rested his hands in the back of his head 'Well…that wasn't so bad. The way Joey put it, asking someone out was like a life or death situation…though I'm kinda shy on what to do now'.

I gave a small smile and leant closer to him 'Well…if you want we can kiss again'.

Yugi gave a small nod but allowed our lips to meet in another kiss; Yugi was slightly braver in kissing me and pressed his lips further against mine to make it passionate, we parted away from an amazing kiss before Yugi bit his soft lips.

'I-I'm not…too sure on how to be a good boyfriend' Yugi whispered unsurely as he stroked over my chest 'S-So I'm sorry if I do something wrong…'

'Well, I guess I'll apologise in advance for making a mistake as well' I smiled 'I don't have a clue about this myself'.

Yugi gave a light giggle 'Okay…' Yugi reached down to hold my hands 'I'll forgive you'.

Me and Yugi spent the afternoon with each other until Yugi had to pull away and return to his grandfather in case he got worried for Yugi's absence, when he did leave I was excited to pronounce my relationship with Yugi that I headed over to Father, he sat and listened to the details—though I left out how delicious Yugi's lips were—of my story about me and Yugi becoming boyfriends. He seemed to chuckle at the end of it, stroking over his beard with amusement.

'Well…I told you so' He remarked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and rested my arms on my knees 'Yeah, yeah' I muttered before smiling lightly 'Heh…but…it's great. Me and Yugi…I feel like I'm in a dream. I'm waiting to wake up'.

Father smiled proudly at me before reaching out and patting me on the head, I looked up at him innocently as he patted and rubbed my hair childishly 'Yami…you're quite cute at times' He finally spoke.

I blushed lightly and frowned at him 'Father' I whined with a pout 'You're just trying to embarrass me now'.

He gave another chuckle before leaving my hair alone so I could sort the mess he had created in my hair 'Hey Yami a man needs a lot of loving' Father then gave a playful wink 'You'll have to act as five men to satisfy Yugi's needs'.

My face turned deeper red not having thought that far with our relationship yet—not that it was a bad thing, but if I only thought of Yugi in a sexual nature I knew it wouldn't work—I gave a sigh, shook my head and stood up from my sitting spot.

'I'm going now' I mumbled with embarrassment going through me 'Goodbye'.

Father got one last chuckle as I walked out 'Goodbye Yami' He sung 'Dream about Yugi tonight'.

I gave a small grunt of disapproval before jumping the last steps to hit the ground, eager to run away and regret telling Father anything about me and Yugi at all.

*********************************End of chapter 10***************************

Ah I'm sorry it was a short chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one (Oh you know what I mean)

But yes! They're together! At last! With lots more kissing and blushing…ah good old blushing.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Being held

Ah I shouldn't be writing these things so early in the morning.

Not good for my health.

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Being held<p>

A month had passed and me and Yugi only grew closer during the time we spent together, the casual days were spent with us just holding each other in our arms and kissing, those days where we pretended the world didn't existed around us just as long as we were with one another. Of course, I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next to our relationship.

I waited for Yugi out in the woods again much like any other day, I sat under a tree and sighed as I looked up at the blue sky above me, wondering what our day would bring to us again. It was only a short while until Yugi returned, after we talked about our day and shared a small passionate kiss Yugi was the one to bring it up first.

'Yami' Yugi spoke quietly and stroked over my chest 'Well…I know you didn't have a good relationship with your parents…'

I gave a deep sigh remembering them before nodding 'Yeah I know…'

'Well…a-are you…prejudice against all families? Or just your own?'

I stared at Yugi before shrugging my shoulders 'I don't know…I haven't really met any other families…Father is more like a friend then a family figure'.

'Oh…' Yugi then twirled his finger around my chest and spoke in a quieter tune 'Then…would you…maybe…'

'What?'

Yugi looked up at me with innocent eyes 'Come and…meet my grandfather?'

I stared at Yugi seeing his pleading ways; I knew he lived with his grandfather since the death of his parents, and I knew from what Yugi had told of me about the elder he was a very judgemental man but had a good heart and right intentions to him. I bit my lip and turned my head looking the other way.

'I don't know Yugi…' I whispered.

'Please, I know he'd love you…well apart from the wolf part, but otherwise you're a great guy and I know it'll be fun. Please?'

I gave a small hum as I tapped my fingers on my legs debating the proposition; I could see how much it meant to Yugi, but to meet Yugi's family and to go back into a society I haven't seen for years and to pretend I was normal like anyone else, however a relationship was doing what you can for your partner.

I gave a smile and nodded 'Okay…I'll do it'.

Yugi smiled brightly and kissed my cheek 'Thank you Yami. I know my grandfather will adore you'.

I smiled and hugged Yugi tightly as we enjoyed the rest of the day, though inside my stomach was knotting. The world had changed since I last remembered it, how was I supposed to fit in and look like I had been in society for the duration of my life, it was going to be difficult for sure.

Yugi had told me that he planned for me to visit their home at the weekend which only gave me a few days to learn everything I needed to know to pass as normal, Marik and Bakura were a huge help—sarcasm—so I had to turn to Father to teach me, thankfully he helped me though he did find the situation amusing.

The more Father taught me about modern day the more I felt left out, there had been so much I had missed out and I was living by its side not knowing about it. But Father was willing to sit down with me and teach me everything from the tiniest detail to how to behave and what mannerisms people had nowadays, he even gave me some new fresh and up-to-date clothes to wear for the dinner, then the day came and I couldn't be more nervous than how I was.

Father watched me as I changed into the new clothes he gave and smiled up at me as I buttoned the last of the buttons on my dress shirt; I glanced at him noticing his smile and raised my brow at him.

'What?' I looked down at myself 'I don't look too weird do I?'

'No not in the least' Father reassured as he stood up and brushed my shoulders 'It's just…I can't believe you're the same person…you just look so…smart and adult'.

'So you're saying I'm not smart or adult when I am normal looking?'

Father gave a chuckle and patted my cheek 'Well you can't say that if someone saw you running around with a bunch of wolves'.

I rolled my eyes and played with my sleeves before sighing 'I'm nervous Father…'

'Don't be. You'll do fine and you've always managed to pull through most situations' Father gave my shoulder a small pat before pushing me to the door 'Now you best be off, don't want to be late on your first visit'.

'Yeah…see you later Father'.

I left the woods as the sun was barely visible in the sky and I made my way through the streets, Yugi had given me his address previously so I could find his home easily during my search, however I ended up more distracted by the clean and impressive homes the people lived in these days. Times had really changed.

I soon came to Yugi's home after finding the street he lived on, it was a small but brightly coloured home with a small sign standing outside the door, a closed sign hung on the glass door and the dark interior backed up the sign. I knew Yugi lived in a game shop, but I didn't realise it was quite extravagant looking, I put my hands over my eyes to look deeper into the shop but no one was waiting for me so I bit my lip and gently knocked on the glass hoping someone would've heard me.

'Yami' I stepped back and looked around before looking up and seeing Yugi hanging out of an open window, he smiled down at me 'You made it, right on time too'.

'Yeah…uhh…is the door unlocked?' I asked.

'Ah no, the game shop is locked up for the night. There's a door on the side though, I'll let you in there'.

Yugi shrunk back through the window and locked it behind him; I waited until I couldn't see his shadow before going in search of the hidden side door, once I stood outside it Yugi opened the door for me and brought me into a small hug before letting me go and stepping back so I could walk in.

'Grandpa is making the dinner' Yugi explained as I slipped my shoes off 'So I guess I'll show you around for a bit'.

'Alright' I stepped up onto the floor before noticing Yugi was staring at me 'What?'

'Nothing you look so…formal' Yugi complimented 'It really suits you'.

'Oh…thanks'.

Yugi smiled and took my hand before pulling me up the stairs to his home; it looked like an average house—or as average can be when you live on top of a shop—I looked to a door when I heard noise and noticed a smaller man moving around in the kitchen cooking, Yugi's grandfather I presumed, Yugi tugged on my hand and pulled me along to show me where each room was.

My tour soon came to an end when we got to Yugi's room, it was small due to the roof being part of the ceiling, it however didn't lack in charm. Yugi had a few mementos scattered on his desk, including a picture of his friends that I recognised from my first sight of him. I moved in curiously and walked to his desk looking at his small souvenirs and little toys he had kept, I picked up the picture of Yugi and his friends, poor little Yugi looked like he was getting crushed by both sides thanks to his friends hugging him tightly when the picture was taken.

'Ah that's Joey' Yugi pointed to the blonde one before moving to the other male 'And that's Tristan. They're my best friends, I've told you right?'

'Yeah you have' I put the picture back before looking around 'You have…a nice room Yugi'.

Yugi gave a giggle and held his hands behind his back 'Thanks. I bet your room was bigger right?'

'Yes but…my house was a lot bigger than this anyway'.

'Oh' Yugi bit his lip before smiling 'Hey how about if I ask grandpa nicely you might be able to stay the night if you want'.

'Oh…well that would be nice but…I don't want to be a burden…'

'It'll be fine' Yugi reassured 'I'll ask grandpa and see what he says, though I doubt he'd refuse'.

I gave him a small smile before giving his room one last glance and following Yugi back down the stairs to meet face to face with his grandfather, the old man looked almost identical to Yugi with the exception of aged wrinkles and a bit more facial hair in the form of a beard. He looked up and down at me, taking in my appearance just as much as I did to him; he gave a small nod before holding his hand out to me.

'Well it's nice to meet you' His grandfather greeted as I shook his hand 'Solomon Mutou'.

'I'm Yami Aten' I introduced.

'Yes…Yugi has told me…surprisingly little about you' Solomon glanced to his grandson to which Yugi gave a sheepish grin 'Made me rather weary about you'.

'Oh I see…'

'But I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, you are Yugi's friend of course' He then turned to Yugi 'Yugi why don't you set the table while I'll dish up?'

'Oh sure' Solomon returned to the kitchen while Yugi gave a sheepish smile to me 'Sorry…I-I just…didn't want to tell him we're dating when he hasn't met you…is that okay?'

'Yeah it's fine' I reassured.

'Okay…well I better set the table then' Yugi sidled past me and headed to the kitchen as well.

I took the spare minutes to look around the living room while they were preparing the meal for us, when it was time to eat Yugi came and directed me to the table and I was glad I sat next to Yugi for the meal—his grandfather looked like he could easily tell when someone was lying and that was something I didn't want him to pick up on—the meal looked rather extravagant, prepared food I had missed for a while sat in front of me. Then again I expected Yugi to go overboard with the dinner anyway; it was his cute but rather over the top nature.

'Itadakimasu' I began eating the food with a hum 'This is good'.

Yugi gave me a smile before starting on his own meal, there was a small silence between us which made me feel nervous but another conversation picked up.

'So Yami, do you have a job?' Solomon queried.

I glanced up at the elder before looking to Yugi who gave another sheepish grin as a way to apologise for putting in in such a situation 'Uhh…yeah. I do' I answered thinking it was best to say I was employed rather than jobless.

'And what do you do?'

I bit my lip and thought of the first thing that wasn't a total lie 'I study animals' I ended saying rather foolishly; though it wasn't like I didn't study animals, I lived in the woods I knew just as much as any scientist would of the native animals'.

'Anything in particular?'

'Uhh…'

'Wolves' Yugi ended up answering for me looking to me 'That sort of area and stuff, right Yami?'

'Err…yes' I gave a nod to help back up my story 'That sort of area'.

'I see' Solomon seemed skeptic about our jumpy nature but he passed it off 'Rather dangerous don't you think?'

'Well…yes but…you gain a…different insight to them. That's what makes me feel safe'.

Solomon hummed and ate some more food 'I hear all the time about these zookeepers and such who think they "understand" these dangerous animals they work with, next thing you know they've been savaged by the beasts'.

I gave a small smile and shrugged my shoulders 'I do try to be careful. There's nothing more I can do'.

Solomon gave another hum this time watching me 'Well…you look like a smart boy. I don't think you'll be running off to do something stupid'.

I gave a smile taking it as he was beginning to like me 'You have my word. I know my limits'.

Solomon gave a nod and carried on eating before Yugi spoke up again 'Hey Grandpa, can Yami stay over tonight?'

Solomon looked up at Yugi with a scolding look 'Yugi' He said in a warning tone.

'Oh please. Yami doesn't mind, right Yami?'

'Uhh…sure'.

'See, please grandpa'.

Solomon gave a sigh before nodding 'Alright, alright. If he wants to stay he can'.

I gave a smile when Yugi brightened up at the acceptance from his grandfather, I could tell the two had a strong relationship; I envied that as I lacked it from my own parents. After we finished the meal I helped Yugi clean away despite his protesting and we soon sort out a bed for me to use for the night in Yugi's room, I took my shirt off as I waited for Yugi to come out of the bathroom.

I glanced around his room one last time in the dim light before I started to unzip my pants 'Oh sorry'.

I turned to see Yugi standing at the door with a shy blush on his face 'Ah no, it's fine you can come in' I reassured as I took my black trousers off so I stood in my boxers.

Yugi slipped in and shut the door behind him, he shuffled to his bed with the faint red blush on his face and crawled onto his bed, I also sat down on my bed on the floor but I couldn't help but smile lightly at his embarrassment.

'Are you not good with nudity?' I asked trying to not sound amused by the situation.

'Umm…well…no…not really' Yugi gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

I gave a small chuckle as I pulled the blankets over me 'Sorry, you kind of get used to it when you hang out in the woods. Especially around Marik and Bakura'.

'Yeah…i-it's just that…' Yugi played with his fingers to show his nervousness 'W-Well in a relationship…you're supposed to be…you know…okay with that sort of thing….I-I guess I'm just…wimpy or something'.

I smiled and reached out to hold Yugi's hand in my own before I gently kissed the top of his skin 'Don't worry about it Yugi. If it makes you uncomfortable then I won't press you into anything you don't want to'.

Yugi gave a small smile at the kiss but still held the embarrassing blush 'S-Still…i-it's not very helpful…'

I gave a chuckle and looked up at him 'Well would you like me to strip down until I was nude and shake my hips in front of your face?' I asked teasingly.

Yugi burnt bright red and shook his head 'Yami! No!'

I couldn't help but laugh again before sitting up on my knees and reaching up to kiss his lips lightly 'You're too cute Yugi…'

Yugi gave a shy smile and kissed me back before looking towards me with his amethyst eyes 'Hey Yami…umm…would it be too…awkward if I asked you to lie with me? L-Like couples do…talk and stuff…'

I gave a smile but nodded 'Okay, if that's what you want'.

I watched as Yugi laid down and shifted over so there was space for me to sit on his bed as well, as soon as I was comfortable with how I was laying Yugi immediately wriggled closer so he could rest against my chest and gave a sigh as he rested his head on my shoulder.

'I know girls are supposed to look at chests' He spoke in a quieter voice 'But…you have…a nice chest'.

'Oh thanks…I didn't know it was a girl thing to do'.

Yugi gave a shy chuckle 'W-Well the girls at my school always talk about six packs and things…I-I guess I just presumed'.

I gave a small smile and reached down to stroke his hair lightly which he enjoyed, we stayed in perfect and peaceful silence until Yugi spoke up again 'I think grandpa likes you…and you?'

I gave a nod 'Yeah I like him as well, he has his protective priorities right'.

Yugi smiled charmingly and curled closer to my body 'I'm glad…I hope that he'll also be fine with us being together'.

'I'm sure he will' I reassured pulling his bangs back 'I know he cares about you…'

Yugi gave a nod and closed his eyes at the touch I gave to his hair 'Hey Yami…maybe one day you can live with us. That is if you want to'.

I looked down at Yugi knowing that it meant a lot to him if we were to live together like a real couple, I gave a nod and kissed his lips lightly 'Maybe…in time'.

Yugi kissed back and opened his eyes to look up at me cutely 'Yeah…I'd like that…kiss me again?'

I leaned closer to kiss Yugi once more, he immediately kissed back and gripped lightly onto my shoulders as he did so like a small child—a fitting description for him actually—I let my hands run over his sides as we kissed getting more passionate and more hotter as we continued kissing. I didn't know how we ended up at it so quickly, but soon I was unbuttoning Yugi's pyjama top while I was straddled at his waist and kissing him deeply.

(**My lemon begins**)

We pulled away from the kiss when we were both running out of breath and panted lightly to catch our breath, I had unbuttoned Yugi's shirt so his small and delicate chest was visible to me, Yugi didn't seem to mind that we had gotten this far and only ended up blushing deeper red at his open shirt.

I leaned closer to him and gave a small kiss to his lips before whispering 'Shall we…?'

Yugi gave a small suspire but nodded 'O-Okay'.

I kissed him on the forehead before moving my lips down his face and to his neck which I scattered over his skin, Yugi gave tiny whimpers at the touches and his fingers found their way to my hair to gently hold onto it, he was so gentle that one wrong move could break him like a vase.

I moved down to his chest and moved my tongue over his bud feeling it roll backwards and forwards against my muscle, Yugi gave a small mewl at the touch and held tighter to my hair as I played with his chest and made it wet. Once I had left his chest moist I ran my tongue lower down his body to his stomach, my fingers gently pulled back his pyjama bottoms so he was naked before me. I had to admit it was odd looking down at Yugi's small body, it still retained a childlike appearance which made me cautious, but Yugi was no child and I could see that he wanted it just as much as I did.

I leaned down so I laid in between his legs and wrapped my fingers around his member to stroke up its small and sensitive skin, Yugi gave a gasp and began to twitch at the touch and grasped tighter to my hair, as my fingers moved up and down his organ I felt it harden and I knew Yugi was ready to move on to the next part.

I opened my mouth and let my tongue snake out so I could lick over the soft top 'A-Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned quietly and curled his legs slightly at the sensation.

I licked over it feeling the organ twitch against my tongue before I took it in my mouth; Yugi gave another gasp and started panting heavily as I sucked on his length, feeling the manhood in my mouth felt like a sweet that I want to chew and enjoy, but I did my best not to bite down as that would be too cruel. I bobbed my head feeling his member move in and out of my mouth making me hum as I heard Yugi cry gently, no doubt trying to keep quiet so not to startle his grandfather. I couldn't help myself as I sucked harder and let one of my hands go lower to his entrance and poke them inside making him yelp out quietly, the heat that went around my fingers was incredible, I could feel his walls innocently tighten around me now and then but I persisted to keep forcing them wider.

'Y-Yami' Yugi panted out 'P-Please…! Ah!' Yugi then jerked up and I could feel the semen squirt out of his member and hit the back of my throat, giving a small gasp of release.

I waited until all of his release was in my mouth before I pulled away and moved the release around my mouth before swallowing and looking up at Yugi, he was hot and panting heavily from what he had received but looked down at me for more.

'This might hurt' I whispered before I spat in my hand and took my underwear off so I too was naked, by then Yugi's moans had put me in an erection state as well but I was soon to sort myself, I rubbed my manhood with my palm making me groan slightly at the touch but I soon stopped when it was coated enough and held his hips up closer to mine.

Yugi held my arms slightly for reassurance as he watched me insert myself into his entrance; he gasped and closed his eyes tightly but didn't speak until I was in all the way.

'S-Stings' Yugi whimpered.

'I'm sorry' I whispered and reached down to kiss his forehead 'It'll go away soon, I promise'.

Yugi gave a nod before moving his hands up my shoulders 'Hold me…please…'

I looked down at Yugi's glossy eyes that were holding loose tears, I couldn't refuse him, he needed my reassurance and I wasn't going to abandon him. I slipped my arms around his back pulling him closer so our chests touched, Yugi's arms moved to hook around my neck and his legs instinctively hooked around my waist making him whimper as he moved, I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear 'Don't worry…I love you'.

Yugi hummed and tilted his head back before whispering 'I love you too…'

I lifted my hips making Yugi gasp quietly before I thrust back into him, Yugi gave a loud moan and ended up biting his lip as I kept hitting inside him, the deep warmth wrapping around me was intoxicating and made me move faster and deeper into Yugi putting the strain on his lip as he tried to keep quiet. Yugi soon moaned as he let go of his grip on his lip but tried his best to keep quiet as he held tighter to me meeting my thrusts each time, I too found myself panting and groaning at his tight warm feeling around my sensitive member, creating a pleasure for me too.

We kept going for what seemed like forever until I could feel Yugi's body tighten around me in every aspect, his panting was getting heavier and more sweat was coating his body as he closed his eyes tightly.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi managed to moan through his lust filled pants 'I-I'm gonna…! I-I can't-! Ah!' I felt Yugi's body tighten hard on me which caused me to moan and release inside of him as I felt the warm liquid press against our bodies 'Yami!'

'Ah! Yugi!' I felt my hips push as far as they could into Yugi while I released before we ended up holding onto each other, a panting mess as we recovered ourselves.

(**My lemon ends**)

Yugi eased up on his holds on me and ended up sinking into his bed, I knew it had to uncomfortable and admittedly a little embarrassing for him. I pushed myself up and pulled myself out, missing the warmth that was around me only to be replaced with cool air. I looked down at Yugi and stroked his cheeks as small tears ran down his face, he looked up at me with tired and weak eyes but managed to smile and touch my hand lightly.

'It…was good…' Yugi panted out.

I gave a small smile and leaned closer to kiss his cheek 'Good…perhaps we should rest for now'.

Yugi nodded and watched me pull the covers over us so we were huddled down in bed—though it wasn't smart seeing as we were wrapping ourselves up after hot sex—Yugi cuddled up next to me before wincing and giving a shy smile.

'Ow…kinda hurt…' Yugi whimpered sheepishly.

'Oh…you might want to take something for that' I suggested then looking down at our chests 'Maybe a shower tomorrow?'

Yugi chuckled and nodded 'Yeah might do' Yugi sighed and closed his eyes rested his head against my chest 'This has been the best night of my life…thank you Yami'.

I gave a smile and held him closer as I closed my eyes as well 'No. Thank you Yugi…thank you for loving me back'.

Yugi gave a small hum as he started to drift off to sleep, I held him close as I too began to drift off but made sure to stay awake longer so I could watch over him, feeling content that he was in my arms. For all my life I always thought that being with another man meant that I had to enjoy being held, I wasn't exactly being held by Yugi but every minute with him was heaven, I kissed his forehead lightly knowing that I had found my one.

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

Well that was a long ass chapter.

I don't think I've done sex via the seme…third person…uke…but not seme…I wonder if I did a good enough job.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. New life

Well after some smex, what shall happen?

A real plot perhaps?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-New life<p>

I woke up with a small groan before opening my eyes, I barely glanced at Yugi sleeping next to me before I was taken over by a yawn which I hid in the pillow so I didn't wake Yugi up, once I was stable with my breath I turned to Yugi again and smiled at his sleeping state. Yugi was always cute, but I had never noticed how cute he was in the mornings; his hair was ruffled, his body was bare and wrapped up like a present in the blankets, and there were a few drops of our last night activity still on his chest. How could I not resist his raw and adorable form?

I gently moved closer and brushed his bang out of his face, he gave a small sigh and nuzzled the pillow closer, I smiled lightly and kissed his forehead lightly before quietly sitting up so I didn't wake him. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around the morning room with a small hum; I wasn't sure if Solomon walked into Yugi's room often but if the odd chance he did I had to make it look like we slept separately and did not have sex—easier said than done.

I slipped out the bed and changed into my clothes, they would have to bear with my unclean state until I was allowed a shower, I looked around and made my bed look like I had slept in it before turning to Yugi's bed to see the stains of our love making over the sheets.

'Ah…damn…' I murmured knowing I had to clean it somehow with a plausible excuse for the elder.

Yugi gave a small groan but his eyes opened in a small flutter before he looked up at me, he gave a soft smile and sat up before rubbing his eyes to wake up some more 'Morning Yami…you were awake before me?'

'Yeah. I was just tidying up a bit' I explained before kissing his lips 'How are you this morning?'

'Umm…a-a little sore to be honest' Yugi gave a shy smile while his hand reached down to stroke over his hips to hint.

'I'm sorry'.

Yugi shook his head 'I'll take something later' Yugi reassured 'But…I'll have a shower first'.

'Alright. Uhh…you might want to change the sheets as well'.

Yugi stared at me innocently before he followed my pointed finger to the mess; he gave a small blush and nodded 'Y-Yes I'll do that first I think…'

Yugi stood up from the bed letting me see his cute body fully for a few quick seconds before he dressed as well 'Umm…you should take the shower first, I'll make sure grandpa doesn't see me change the sheets'.

'Right, I'll see you in a few minutes then'.

I left Yugi to changing the sheets while I got a towel out and shut myself in the bathroom, after undressing again I looked to the shower before stepping inside and turning the water on, I gave a small shiver as the water hit my skin and I hugged my arms.

'So hot' I mumbled but bore through it to wash my body clean.

It took me a few minutes to clean myself but soon I was fresh, softened, and for once clean. I dried myself with the towel feeling a little odd having stepped out of the hot water and hitting into the cold air, but I soon grew accustomed to it and dressed myself once again and walked out. Yugi was coming up the stairs and looked to me; smiling when he saw my rather light flushed face he knew I was finished.

'You all done? I stuffed the covers deep into the washing' Yugi gave a shy smile 'Hopefully grandpa won't see and I'll be stuck with laundry'.

'Okay…you can have a shower now if you want'.

'Yeah okay' Yugi took the towel off me with a smile 'Grandpa is making some breakfast by the way, so you can head downstairs if you want'.

'Sure' I waited until Yugi had walked into the bathroom before going down the stairs inwardly praying to myself, I had no quarrel with the elder but I had no idea what he thought of me, and what was I supposed to say or do alone with the man? If Yugi was there I'd have felt more comfortable.

I came to the kitchen where Solomon was cooking away with a small hum, I bit my lip and sucked in a silent breath before walking into the kitchen, he seemed to have picked up my presence for as soon as I stepped in he turned to me and stared at me before giving a small nod.

'Morning' He greeted.

'Good morning…' I replied though shyer than usual, the man brought out a more defenceless side than anyone else did.

'I hope you don't mind having omelettes. Yugi's been having a savoury taste in his life'.

'It's fine…' I rubbed the back of my neck before shrugging 'Need any help?'

'Hmm…the tea should be ready if you want to pour that out'.

'Yeah'.

I stood by Solomon's side and picked up the teapot, pouring the liquid into the separate three tea cups, we stood in silence before Solomon spoke up first 'So…you never did say how you and Yugi met' I tensed up slightly trying to think of any possible situation that seemed likely, but nothing came to mind 'You seem you're too old for high school…'

'Uhh…w-we…met…' I stuttered pathetically and looked away 'A-At work…?'

Solomon looked up at me with a raised brow 'With the studying of wolves and such?'

'U-Uhh…y-yes?'

Solomon stared at me with disbelieving eyes making the back of my neck sweat a little but gave a small hum instead 'I see…'

I gave an inward sigh but left it at that not wanting to dig myself into a deeper grave 'Yugi is a terrible liar however' Solomon continued as he served up the breakfast 'I know Yugi means a lot to you, no matter what he might say to change that, and I might not be here for very much longer. Will you promise to look after him for me?'

I turned to the man before nodding 'I will' I whispered.

'Good. Good to know'.

'I'm out of the shower' We turned to see Yugi walking into the kitchen with his damp hair and a smile 'Is breakfast ready yet?'

'Just about to serve' Solomon answered, Solomon put the omelettes on separate plates while I set the teas on the table 'I don't know why I cook things for you. You'll have to learn how to do this on your own anyway'.

Yugi gave a light blush out of embarrassment 'I-I know. I am learning'.

We ate our breakfast together and after hearing Solomon's plead I softened up and felt at ease being near him, I took it as a good thing feeling at ease around my boyfriend's grandfather, Yugi gave a sigh when he was finished and looked up at me as I finished off my tea.

'Hey Yami, i-if you aren't busy then maybe we can hang out for the day?' Yugi suggested with a small smile.

I turned to him with a nod 'Yeah, I'd like that'.

'Okay. Then I'll go get my jacket and we'll go' Yugi stood up and took his plate to the side before jogging out to get his jacket.

I smiled as I watched Yugi hurry away before standing up as well 'Thank you for letting me stay' I thanked as I took my plate to join Yugi's as well.

'Anytime' Solomon replied 'It was nice meeting you for once. And don't let Yugi get you side-tracked into an arcade; he spends far too much time and money on those places'.

'I'll keep an eye on him' I turned to walk to the front door where Yugi was waiting and slipping his shoes on, he looked up as I too did the same and he reached out to hold my hand.

'Let's go' He opened the door before turning back into the house 'Bye grandpa!'

'Bye Yugi, have fun you two' Solomon called back before we walked out.

We took a few steps down the streets before Yugi hummed in thought 'Uhh…where shall we go? Places are just starting to open…maybe the arcade is open!'

'Your grandfather warned me about arcades' I said recalling his warning 'Says you spent too much money and time at them'.

Yugi gave a guilty smile and stroked his cheek 'Uhh…w-well I kinda do…but only after school with my friends! And they're so great you'd probably like them! I won't spend too much money this time, please?'

I looked into his pleading eyes and gave a sigh of defeat 'A little while then…I don't want you in trouble'.

Yugi gave a cheerful smile and happily tugged my hand and my body down the street to the arcade. As we walked further into the town I realised how different the world had changed, the people and the buildings all looked like something out of a story, I was the odd one out staring in awe. We soon reached the arcade and I was struck by its loud noises, children like Yugi handled the large machines and cheered when they won, I was sucked in by all the noise and signs while Yugi happily guided me around oblivious to me.

'Hey Yami which one should we play?' Yugi asked as he looked around eagerly.

'Uhh…any you want' I ended up saying as I had no idea what we were supposed to do.

'Ah, let's play this one!' Yugi tugged me over to one of the machines which had "Dragon Fighting" written over it.

I tilted my head as Yugi slotted a coin into the machine and then grabbed the joystick and had his fingers ready at the buttons; I watched the screen curiously as Yugi seemed to know what he was doing whereas I did not. Once the screen loaded again and had generated Yugi's apparent choice of character he started hitting the buttons, making his character fight the other and winning by the large grin on his face, soon it came with a small song at the end.

'Alright!' Yugi pumped a fist and turned to me 'You want a go Yami?'

'Uhh…I don't know…' I said vaguely looking up at the machine 'I don't know how to…uhh…play this thing?'

'Oh right' Yugi smiled and pulled me to stand in front of it and slipped another coin into it before the screen came up again 'The stick is for moving and the buttons are for attacking and blocking' Yugi explained pointing to the said items 'The aim is to knock the other guy down before time runs out. It's really fun'.

'Uh huh' I managed to choose a character—a burly looking guy, looked like he could hold his own in a fight—I was then sent to the battlefield and looked to Yugi for one last reassurance before turning to fight.

Needless to say, I lost.

'It's okay Yami' Yugi comforted me patting me on the back 'It is a hard game…'

'No that's not it' I let go of the joystick and turned to him 'This is…all new to me. I don't understand any of it'.

'Understand what?'

'This' I pointed to the game 'All of this…modern day. It's all so confusing…I don't know if I can ever catch up'.

Yugi gave a small sad look to me, he could probably understand where I was coming from, I was in a sense from another world then everyone else.

'Hey you know what?' I looked down at him as he held my hand 'There's this museum that shows the timeline of things to modern day. You could go there and catch up! It doesn't cost much!' Yugi then dug his hands in his pockets to fish out some money 'Well…I think we'll have enough'.

'A museum?' I questioned tilting my head 'Sounds…interesting'.

'Okay, let's go' Yugi held my hand 'And if we have money left over we'll come back right?'

I gave a sly smile as we walked out 'Yugi, you don't want me going against your grandfathers' word right?'

Yugi gave a bashful look up at me 'Well no…but we did spend like five minutes in there…'

I gave a small chuckle but couldn't go against him as he led me deeper into the town. We soon reached the said museum; the building was large and old with some parts needing repair but stable, we walked up the steps before reaching the entrance desk to which Yugi paid for us and we were allowed to walk around. Yugi was my helpful tour guide, holding my hand tightly and explaining everything I needed to know, bringing me up-to-date with the world. I couldn't believe how much everything had changed in so little time.

We soon came to an end of the tour with Yugi still holding my hand tightly, he was chatting away in his usual cheerful state while I tried listening while lost in my own thoughts, Yugi only seemed to notice this when we stepped out into the sunlight once more.

'Yami?' I broke out of my thoughts at his softer voice and turned to him 'You okay?'

I gave a small nod 'Yes I just…can't believe how much has been changed while I was…' I gave a soft laugh and looked around at the people that were walking around 'When you asked me to live with you, I wanted to but now I see that there's far too much that has changed…will I even be able to cope with it? I can't tell…'

'Well…there isn't a lot you need to understand' Yugi reassured before giving my hand a small squeeze 'I mean…I don't know every single bit of life but I enjoy it and when I need an explanation of something, I'm usually given it. You don't need to look like you know how everything works in life Yami; no one's expecting you of that, neither am I, if you need someone to explain something to you, you can just say' Yugi then gave a giggle 'Besides, I think there's something really great about not knowing something you know? Oh…m-maybe that sounds weird…'

I gave a smile and slipped my arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to my body 'No, I understand you completely. I'll think about it though alright? Not sure if your grandfather will be too thrilled if I just moved in'.

Yugi gave a giggle and walked alongside me 'True, hey if you want, when I leave school we can buy our own house. What do you think?'

'I wouldn't want you to spend so much money on a house…but I suppose it's a start'.

Yugi smiled broadly up at me and slipped his arm around my waist as we walked, managing to add 'We can go back to the arcade now yeah?'

I sighed and shook my head 'Yugi what are you like?' To which he responded with a giggle.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

Ah it seems like Yami wants a change from his werewolf life and back into modern day society.

Yep. Sounds innocent enough that I can't screw them over with it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Final

Oh why didn't you see this?

I mean it's clear as day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Final<p>

When I returned back to my home it felt too different, leaving society and going back to what I had been used to all my life I had become empty. There was no real way of describing it. The lack of a family life, the missed comfort of warmth and walls, being a wolf had its advantages but now I realised what I had missed the most. A real family.

It seemed foolish to think I had ran away from a family, and now I wanted to run back to a family. Ironic wasn't it?

I told Father about my feelings and straight away he asked me if I wanted to leave, how could I lie? I told him my answer was yes, I wanted to live with Yugi; I wanted to be accepted as a family member and feel like I had a place to belong to. Yeah, I wanted a real family this time.

The news spread quickly and soon enough I couldn't go very far without someone asking me when and why I was leaving, I understood their curiosity as we were a pack and stronger in numbers, but I barely knew myself and I had hard trouble telling them the answers when I didn't know myself. I could've asked Yugi, but then that might've seemed like I was pressing the matter further on and that would be pushing it—he didn't even have his own house yet, talking about us being a family was far too soon.

I was resting back at my cave enjoying the summer heat until I heard familiar voices that made me groan, I sat up and looked around before spotting Marik and Bakura walking closer, I groaned once more before moving closer to greet them even though I knew what their first question was going to be.

'So we hear you're moving' Marik couldn't help but smirk up at me 'Is it true?'

'Sort of' I mumbled back.

'I bet it's to Yugi' Bakura sniggered to his friend.

'More like Yugi's bed' Marik joked making me frown.

'If that's all you have to say then you can leave'.

'Aww no we did have a serious matter to ask' Marik put his arm around my neck before smirking 'Can we have your spot when we leave? You know we like it'.

I rolled my eyes before shrugging my shoulders 'If you really want it'.

'Cheers man. Cheers' Marik then let go of me 'It's nice that you and Yugi are getting close, you deserve it man'.

'Yeah…I suppose so…you two could try it out you know'.

Bakura gave a laugh before thumbing Marik 'We just need ourselves to be insane and we're good living like a couple of wild boys'.

I gave a small smile before turning to Marik as he tapped my shoulders 'It's good that you're leaving, heard that the rogues are getting risky again. Not good for you and Yugi's relationship if you're off fighting right?'

I hummed and nodded 'Yeah suppose so. Thanks Marik'.

Yugi came to visit me and how could I not keep it away from him? He sensed that I had something to say and when I told him about wanting to live with him his face lit up and he hugged me tightly, he liked the idea just as much as I did and we began to discuss what we would do if we lived together. It seemed like a childish thing to do, but it made us both happy imagining it.

We was sitting underneath a tree one evening talking about where we would live, Yugi was sitting next to me and telling me about streets he had seen with houses for sale, I looked up when I heard rumbling and saw rain splatter down on us.

'Ah no!' Yugi covered his head but I pulled him up on his feet and guided him to somewhere dry 'Stupid rain…comes when you don't want it'.

'It'll probably pass quickly' I reassured and brushed his wet bangs out of his face 'It doesn't matter that much right?'

Yugi hummed and smiled as he rested his head into my hand more 'Suppose so…'

I smiled and stroked his cheek before frowning and looking out into the rain, Yugi noticed my stern look and also tried to see what I was staring at but could not see anything, I pushed Yugi aside as I stepped out into the rain and picked up my belt.

'Yugi, stay hidden' I warned and held my belt ready.

There was wet footsteps and I turned seeing a large black wolf emerge from the darkened woods and snarl at me; a rogue. I did the first thing that came to mind and attached my belt to my waist so I turned into a wolf, as soon as he saw my animal form he lunged at me and we both tussled on the wet mud. Yugi gave a scream and watched in fear as we both fought, the rogue pinned me down and shook my body lightly before turning to Yugi and snarling, he froze at the sight of the approaching wolf until I brought myself onto my feet and attacked the rogue distracting him from Yugi. We fought and tussled once more, rising on our hind legs so we could get taller than the other and have the advantage, but he easily saw my protective nature.

Rogues were wild but smart, he knew that if he made an advance on Yugi I would be at his throat tearing him away from him, and he used that to his advantage. He threw me down, tossed me aside and left me in a beaten pile before turning on Yugi again and the process repeated. But what else could I do? Allow him to waltz over to Yugi and tear him to shreds? I would have died then let that happen.

I never thought that my words would be so true.

The rogue tossed me aside and I hit into one of the nearby trees feeling the loose water drops hit against my face, my fur drenched in red blood and open cuts from our fight, I was panting heavily and I felt exhausted as I looked up to see the rogue approach me ready to finish me off.

Then Yugi picked up a nearby branch and rushed over to the rogue about to hit him, but he turned on the teen and bit the end of the branch fighting over control before he threw Yugi aside and he hit to the ground with a thud, his terrified eyes looked up as the rogue moved closer to him.

With the last of my strength I got up and lunged at the rogue tackling him to the floor and away from Yugi, we tussled once more but due to my weakness he was on top of me easily and dug his jaws into my neck. I yelped and tried to claw him away but then there was a snap, my chest tightened in an instant and the last thing I heard was Yugi's scream as I went limp and everything went black.

I had entered the terrifying part of the world; I entered death's door itself.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

This is the worst chapter thirteen I have ever written…

But I just killed Yami! How the hell will I finish the story if he's dead and it's in his point of view!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	14. Keep him safe

This is where I screw your minds over.

No. Seriously. I do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Keep him safe<p>

I guess this must be an out-of-body experience or something on the same lines to be talking to you, or perhaps I'm just a ghost with a will to protect, even I'm not entirely sure myself.

It was confusing after I died, I don't really remember much of it. I do know Yugi survived, I presume Marik or another fellow wolf came and finished off the rogue, but by then it was too late to save me. Yugi…I can never forget all the tears he shed for me, Father had to come and literally pull him away from me as he wouldn't let go of my limp body.

The seasons and years went by and I was still wandering around in the woods, I had no real place to go, and I had my own objective within the woods. Yugi had built me a shrine—I say shrine, it's more a piece of wood he wrote my name on and stuck in the ground—near the tree I had fallen at, and every day he would visit it even in the rain and snow and storms. It was my only chance to see him, how I dearly wanted to speak to him and to touch his face again, but there were restrictions I had and Yugi couldn't even see me. Yugi's visits were mostly trivial things such as what he had done in school or how his friends were doing, it gave him a comfort to talk everyday life to me even when he couldn't see me, and I found comfort knowing he was pulling through the hard times and still growing beyond it.

Then after a couple of years the visits started to thin out and it caused me worry, there was the odd days he didn't show up, which turned to a couple of days a week then a handful of days a month. I wanted Yugi to have a life but his absence and his obvious lies worried me, why did he have to lie to me? What was he hiding? Then with a little of adventuring myself, I found his reason.

He had met another man, and it was clear to see that they were in a deep relationship. It's strange, if I were alive I'd probably have threatened the man to stay away from Yugi, but in death all I could do was feel happy. Yugi's smiles returned, the ones he used to show to me when he was in pure content with life, the one he showed to the person he loved. I felt reassured, happy that Yugi was with someone who could take my place and look after him when I couldn't, now my constant wandering around the woods becomes rare and I only check up on Yugi and his boyfriend every now and then to see how he's doing.

Although there is one wish I would like to do.

I would wish to speak with Yugi's boyfriend and tell him this; keep Yugi safe. Because you don't really know how precious he is until you lose him for good.

* * *

><p>Yep that's the ending. Nope didn't cry at all –wipes tears- what these? Th-They're because I was thinking of my upcoming stories!<p>

Regardless, thanks to all who read and reviewed this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have and I hope to see you in the next story (Yep, still going).

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
